


The Descent Into Hell is Easy

by watermealong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shadowhunter Chronicles Fusion, Angst, Demons, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Slice of Life, To Be Edited, Warlocks, definitely expect lovers, expect blood?, nct - Freeform, nomin, shadowhunters au, warlock haechan hehe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermealong/pseuds/watermealong
Summary: Na Jaemin lives as a brave Shadowhunter. His life forged a constant battle with the demons. Literal Demons.When a sudden increase of demons activity started to arise and there is an individual who sought to awaken the Mortal Instruments again, Jaemin was caught up between his duty and mandate as a Shadowhunter and the sudden appreance of an unknown Shadowhunter who posesess great ability, Lee Jeno.With the threat slowly came to them like rainfalls, can a group of Shadowhunters from the Seoul Institute win the battle, or lose themselves in the caught up games forever?Disclaimer: This work is based on the Shadowhunters Universe by Cassandra Clare, all of the elements of the story are belong to her. The names in this story are also belong to NCT Members of SM Ent. I only own the plot.





	1. Descensus Averno facilis est

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shadowhunters Chronicles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/396858) by Cassandra Clare. 



> Hello, this is a little note if you haven't been familiar with the Shadowhunters Chronicles yet:
> 
> Institute: Asylum for Shadowhunters, located in all over parts of the world.  
> Idris: The Shadowhunters origin country, hidden from the world eyes.  
> Glamour: A forms of magic to hide the shadow world, could be used by any shadow creatures.  
> Parabatai: Ideal comradeship between two people, regardless of their genders.  
> Runes: Marks or symbol that grant various supernatural abbilities.  
> Iratze: Healing runes.  
> Clave: A big Shadowhunters organizations. Every rules are made from the Clave.  
> Conclave, Council, Inquisitor: Important and high members of the Clave. 
> 
> For further information you can look up the Shadowhunters Wikia :)

The night has just started, the once salmon and purple sky transformed into a vast expanse of jetblack that engulfed the town. The sun has begun to rest and the moon is ready to take it’s place, painting the night sky with thousands of stars, unless it was a moonless night, as the sky were nothing but a pitch black canvas with a hint of blowing winds.

The Seoul Institute is the largest institute in South Korea, but it’s empty wide halls are only occupied by four young Shadowhunters, and their equally young, barely adults, mentors. The institute are built on the ground of a holy church, where the mundanes everywhere could only see an old abandoned building surrounded with wild vines and dirty, almost collapsing ground.

Behind all the glamours--formed of magic to hides the shadow world--are a hallowed grounds and heavily warded building to repel the unholy demons, or the unhallowed, particularly Vampires, from entering. The mortar for the building stones are mixed with the blood of previous Shadowhunters, that in itself being a powerful protection, and a lot of the materials are using certain magical properties such as silver and irons, to prevent warewolves and faerie. The door to the institute will always remain locked, unless he or she posses nephilim blood in their system.

Na Jaemin braced himself on his two feet, the institute provided varieties of weapons, but his hand always moved towards the bow and arrow on the top of the shelves, where various of seraph blade is safely nestled. He is geared in usual Shadowhunters outings, black zipped leather jacket and pants, paired with flat-soled boots. He tossed the bow and arrow to his back, and making sure he already had his stele, witchlight, and sensor on both his hidden pocket. He stares at Jisung who dressed almost the same as him, hair a mess of blonde locks that almost covering his eyes, the boy then reaches for his usual seraph blade, keeping it safe hidden on his belt.

“You ready?” Jaemin asked, looking at Jisung who nods his head but still looking unsure.

“Yeah,” he answered. “But do you think Mark Hyung really mean it to let me in on the mission?”

Jisung is his parabatai. His bond. His mate to the soul, if you put it romantically. They shared an oath, not just with each others, but they basically had a whole ritual in front of the Clave.

Parabatai is uncommon in the Shadowhunters world, not all nephilim are required to find their pair, but if you have parabatai bond, then you will be more powerful in battles. Parabatai is an ideal warrior comradeship, ready to take any dagger points towards one another, ready to die for one another.

Jaemin and Jisung became parabatai two years ago. Jaemin was sixteen and Jisung fourteen, but their friendship went way back before that. They have known each others for years, long time when he was still living in Idris, the home country to every Shadowhunters. But Jisung wasn’t a Shadowhunters then, he was still a human child and a son of weak mundanes.

Jisung used to live inside the Na manor in Idris, his parents served Jaemin’s family for a long time and when Jaemin parents, along with Jisung’s, died in the dark war, Jisung were considered worthy for Ascensions by the Clave after several years of trials, and they both were sent to Seoul to undergo their training after their sole guardian, Jaemin aunt, passed away.

That was eight years ago.

Jaemin laughed, then, fixing the bow and arrow on his back and placed his hand on top of Jisung’s shoulder. “Mark doesn’t let just anyone go on a mission, he _knows_ you’ll be needed on it.” He said, giving Jisung an assuring look. He picks up another short seraph blade and putting it on his belt. “And you have me, i won’t let my own parabatai die, don’t worry.”

Jisung almost snorts, then closed the closet full of sharp and powerful weapons. “Aren’t you confident.”

“A Shadowhunter needs to be confident. It helps you kill demons.”

Jisung let out a laugh and they both got out of the training room, ready for battle.

“Who told you that?” Jisung mocked.

“Jace Herondale.” Jaemin casually said, mentioning one of the bravest Shadowhunter to ever walked in on the face of the earth. A true legend, based on what he reads on the books or from his mentors.

“That sounds like something Jaehyun hyung would say,” said Jisung. They both are now walking towards Mark’s room, walking side by side in an empty halls with almost 200 rooms to accomodate every Shadowhunters that wished to stay here, but right now it’s just a place for him, Jisung, Mark, Minkyung, Jaehyun, and Johnny.

“Nah, he probably said things like ‘always trust your parabatai’ or something.”

“That’s not a bad thing.”

“Exactly. It’s the most obvious thing ever,” Jaemin said. “See Jisung, you won’t find ‘be confident my baby Angels, you’ll win no matter what!’ in the Codex, you will only find what Jae hyung said.”

“Are you implying i’m a cold, boring old book, Jaemin?”

Jaemin and Jisung looked behind them, there, standing tall and handsome, is Jaehyun and Johnny in their own respective, cozy cashmere sweaters. Jaehyun is looking at him, raising an eyebrow while Johnny is grinning, his hands both hidden inside his training pants.

Both Jaehyun and Johnny are from the the Chicago Institute and has been their mentors for three years since they got here. And like everything that makes Jaemin like them, one of it is that they are also parabatai, and best friend from childhood, like him and Jisung.

“No, hyung, i’m saying you are always right.” Jaemin retoriate, trying to sound normal. Jaehyun just nods, but he doesn’t look too convinced. “And i’m a brat who needs to tone down my humor.”

Jaehyun surprisingly laughs. He always looks intimidating whenever his face is painted with nothing but a straight expression like that.

“No, silly. I’m just joking with you.” Jaehyun said, and stepped closer to circle his hand on Jaemin’s shoulder. He can see Johnny is also standing beside Jisung, asking him something in a small voice Jaemin couldn’t quite hear. “You guys have a mission?”

“Yeah,” Jaemin nods. “Mark Hyung said there has been a report on demons activity near Hongdae, but it’s not that strong so he sent me and Jisung. We are about to follow up to his office now.”

“He looks busy today, he didn’t get out of his room at all and just called us now to gather about something.”

“Probably about the Beijing Shadowhunters visit tomorrow, he’s been anticipating them for months.” Jaemin said.

“I hope so,” Jaehyun answered, but he doesn’t look so sure.

When the four of them reach Mark’s room, Minkyung is already there, helping Mark cleaning up the papers scattered around his messy table.

When Jaehyun and Johnny are their mentors, Mark is the head of the institute. Despite his young age, he is one of the most capable Shadowhunters out there and that’s why, the Council herself appointed him to replace his own parents who previously were the original head of the Seoul Institute until last year. Minkyung is Mark’s cousin, she is just a year older than Jaemin while Mark himself is two years older than him. Jaehyun and Johnny are both 22 and 23 years old.

“Hey guys, i’m sorry i have to gather you all like this.” Mark mumbled, stacking the last paper found on his table. He looks like a mess, there are even dark eye bags under his eyes and he looks pale.

“I have something to announce, unfortunately.” He started, and tried to sit down. He glances at both Jaemin and Jisung, noticing that they are both already geared. “You guys can go if you want, i can talk to you after that.”

Jaemin shakes his head. “No, just say it, we can run to Hongdae like a mad bull back on back. You, on the other hand, need a sandwich and a bottle of protein shakes. Probably some concealer too,” Jisung nudge at his arm. “Sorry. I’m just kidding, but you look beat.”

Mark sighs. “I know. I’ll eat after this, and probably shower too.” Everyone on the room was giving him an uneasy look, and he laughs, said he hasn’t got the time to bathe at all.

“But anyway, the news is, there has been an increase of demon activity in Seoul for the past week, including this one in Hongdae earlier where i assigned Jaemin and Jisung, and every other mission i assigned you guys especially to Jaehyun and Johnny hyung. The clave have contacted me to look into this and making sure that nothing bad is happening to caused this whole ordeal. So, from tomorrow, we’ll start on where the energy source is the strongest, which is in Dongdaemun. I will personally take a look at that place myself, but i need Jaehyun and Johnny hyung to come with me. Minkyung will go to the High Warlock of Seoul manor to ask the downworlder views on this area, and i need Jaemin and Jisung to stay here to welcome the lads from Beijing Institute tomorrow.” He finalized, then look at the five of them. “Is that okay?”

“What do you think happened? Is it bad?” Johnny asks.

Mark shakes his head. “I’m not sure yet, but by the Angels, i hope nothing happens.”

“What do the Clave say?” It’s Jaehyun this time, Jaemin can feel his nervousness. He doesn’t blame him, the last time there had been an increase in demon activity, Jaehyun was probably a normal kid who partake unwillingly in the Dark War.

Jaemin feels Jisung squirmed beside him and he eyed him, asked if he is okay, which draw a nod from the younger.

“Just that it’s never good if the demons activity are more than usual, and that i need to investigate very carefully and reports everything to them.” Mark answered carefully. He looks at Jaehyun and Johnny while nodding and said they can both go back to bed. And then he looks at both Jaemin and Jisung. “Fortunately for you guys, there is only Shax demon reported in sight. Jaemin already had history with this kind of demon, and i believe in you, Jisung. I’m sorry your first mission has to be with that brutal demon.”

“It’s okay…” Jisung mumbled in a low voice. “I’m fine with anything.”

Jaemin smiles. “Shax demon usually laid their eggs everywhere though. We have to be careful not to get pregnant today, Jisung Ah!”

Jisung was about to beat Jaemin's head but he lose because Minkyung was already there to pinch Jaemin’s cheek. “Why are you so adorable? I wouldn’t be able to let you guys go on the mission if you are this adorable talking about not getting pregnant!” She teased.

Everybody laughs, even the tired Mark. Jaemin squirms in her hold, trying to get away. When he finally breaks away, he quickly hold Jisung’s hand and led him out of the room. “Let’s go, Jisung ah. We’ll beat that demon. Mark hyung, please rest!”

"Don't forget to report everything to me, and call for back up if you sense any danger, okay?"

The both of them nods, even if Jisung just giggles through it all.

When the door to Mark’s office finally closes, Jaemin and Jisung are already on their feet, even when Jisung still giggles, gears ready and hearts pumped.

Hunting demon maybe a very unusual job for mundanes, but to every Shadowhunters, fighting are burning their blood in excitement more than anything in this cruel, taunting world.

 

 

___

 

 

The buzzing night of Hongdae feels busy. Everything seems to be moving, seems to always shines brightly. There are so many neon lights of crowded restaurants, or a group of people surrounding talented dancers with their camera phones on and energetic songs blaring everywhere through the store speakers, the most interesting thing to Jaemin is, of course, the clueless mundanes who have zero idea that they are probably in more danger than they actually are.

Sometimes he wonders if he never become a shadowhunter, never been born to a family of nephilim and just live as an ordinary human being, with no runes, no fighting, it probably feels like he doesn’t have anything at all.

Jaemin smiles when he spots a little girl, probably about eight years old. She looks so happy while eating her pink cotton candy, both of her hands are being held by her equally cheerful parents.

He remembers though, when he was eight years old, the first time the war breaks and he was crying in front of his parents cold, dead body. He looks at Jisung beside him, and held his hand when he can feel that Jisung also feels uncomfortable whenever he looks at these type of scenes. Unlike Jaemin, Jisung could’ve had uncomplicated life because he was already born with it.

They both came to a stop, even when the mundanes couldn’t see them, thanks to the glamour they are casting on, they still tried to look at the less crowded place to let out their own stele.

“We have to hurry,” said Jisung. Already drawing various runes on Jaemin's skin. On a battle like this, they both needed to draw runes like Heightened Speed, Stamina, and Jaemin personal favourite, the one that is created by Clary Fairchild, the Fearless rune. With both of them being parabatai, runes drawn by each others would be more powerful.

“I know, the sensor picks up energy 15 meters from here.” Jaemin said, and then he frowns. “But there is something strange, i think there are also other demons there.”

Jisung, putting back his stele safely to his belt, looks at him with hesitation. “Should we call Mark hyung? Do you think we are able to handle this?”

Jaemin smile, patting Jisung’s back. “I don’t think we should call back up. I faced more demons than this before, Jisung ah. And i trust you, don’t you trust me too?”

Jisung finally looks at ease. “Okay, let’s go.”

The sensor leads them away from the buzzing street, and as the sound of crowded people and loud songs finally covered by the silent of the night, Jaemin and Jisung walk carefully, the tall tree covering every of their movements. There was a faint growl of something, something inhuman, and he knows, no ordinary human would not be scared when hearing those sounds.

But not shadowhunters.

Not him.

He exchanged looks with Jisung, and they both let out their separative weapons, Jisung with his seraph blade, muttering, “ _Semangelaf_ ,” and the seraph blade lights up in power. Jaemin himself pulled out his bow and arrow, make a movement to steadying his arrow to shoot.

The demon shax looks hideous, it's body is a combination of an eagle and big spider, and it was bending it’s body down, crawling on what looks like to be a dead body of furry animal. Fortunately, the demon wasn’t able to go to the crowd of people in busy Hongdae streets, but it looks like it got ahead of some unlucky dog.

“That bastard,” Jaemin mutters.

He lets his arrow fly, unmistakably hit the demon’s beak of a head. The demon break down in a growl, spotting both Jaemin and Jisung. They both marched, Jaemin with his another arrow readily and Jisung let out his seraph blade.

When the demon is approaching them, Jaemin ran to the left and Jisung is faced to fight the demon with his blade alone. He was able to cut the demon’s hand, resulting in a messy, disgusting fluid scattered everywhere, which he manage to avoids. But the action only does the bare minimum because the demon hand fastly grows back again, that’s why when Jisung was busy to cut the demon hand before, resulting in buying them more time, Jaemin let out a misericord blade, whispering, “ _raguel_ ,” and ran fast to where the demon was about to attack Jisung again, he jumps, aiming his blade to the demon backbone and pierces it’s armor. The shax demon dissolves in seconds, leaving behind a trace of wet fluid, the same as before.

Jisung laid on the ground, and Jaemin bent down to help him up. He was smiling.

“That was awesome,” Jisung croaked out, his smile is feasible in the dark of the night.

And Jaemin smiles too, but there are something picking on his mind. Because shax demon is a parasite demon, it's usually summoned to find missing people because it has great senses of smell.

“I wonder who the demon possibly try to find, though. A shax demon wouldn’t just roam freely.” Jaemin wonders, brushing the left over fluid from Jisung’s jacket.

“Right. They are always summoned to find someone, right?”

“Yeah. This won’t be good since the sensor is picking up another energy. Let’s go.”

Jisung runs his hand through his blonde hair, pushing it to the back and already on his feet again.

Before anything could happen, another attacks are coming.

This time, Jaemin saw three dahak demons now facing them, blocking their way. A combination of lizard, insect, and eight octopus like legs, are the memo Jaemin gets before one demon pierces through Jisung’s back with it’s sharp dropping fangs.

Jisung’s scream runs around his head like spells, the younger now bleed himself on the ground, back cutted open. He felt his parabatai rune started to burn. But he quickly picks up to the situation, jumping to face another three demon who have their attention on Jaemin only now.

Good.

“You fucking gross bags. I’m gonna fucking kill you.” He said through gritted teeth, letting out a loud grunt, his bow and arrow steadily shooting out to kill the demons. He dodge a few attacks and fangs around his way, may have a few cuts and bites, but still managed to keep his calm and find another way to kill those three bastards. When he finally able to kill one of the demon by shooting an arrow to it's head, he let out another curse as two more demons began to appear from the dark.

He glances at Jisung who lays soundly on the ground. And he honestly let out a loud cry because he wanted to help his friend, his brother, who needed an iratze badly. As he killed another one, another two began to appear. And now he is faced with eight demons. And Jisung needs him.

Another shadow emerges from the dark of the night, blade igniting indicate that it was a seraph blade, must be a shadowhunter. The shadow moves fast, steadily, and Jaemin stares at the hooded figure confusedly. But he quickly regains his senses back, as he shoots another arrow.

It looks a little clearer now, it is a boy, even though he still can’t see his face, but just his ragged clothes and dark hoodie.

The boy beheaded one of the demon's head, already piercing through another throats at the same time and Jaemin managed to shoot and kill one demon by throwing his dagger at their back.

“Help your friend!” The boy shouts. They are left with three more dahak demons now.

Jaemin moves quickly, run to where Jisung lays on the ground, without wasting anymore time, pulling out his stele and drawing an iratzes on Jisung’s skin. He let out a loud breathe when he feels his parabatai runes eases a little, but that doesn’t makes it instantly better because Jisung is still bleeding from the cut.

“Give me your stele!” The boy shouts again, he is now down with two more demons, but another two began to start appearing again.

Jaemin throws out his stele at him, and the boy catches it. But that one single movement, that one second of distraction, gave the demon a chance and bites into the boy's throats.

Jaemin, widen eyes, quickly move to his feet, shoots his arrow to the demon that attacks the boy. He can see the boy’s blood through the dark of the night, he is bleeding from the neck. Even with the fatal wound, the boy let out train of curses, he can still kick the demon who was about to attack him again to draw something on his hand with the stele.

Jaemin shoots another arrow to where two demons were about to appear again, but then a really bright lights surrounded their area. Blinding, actually. And it was coming from the boy. One by one, the demon vanished, not leaving even a single dust behind.

Jaemin let out a loud sighs, his legs giving out as he bents to the ground, quickly checking out on Jisung’s condition.

“Jisung ah?” He calls, he felt his parabatai rune stinging, but it seems like the iratze is working because Jisung starts to squirms, letting out a loud grunts of pain. “By the angels,” Jaemin whispered. He closes his eyes, actually thanking the angel Raziel. “We need to get you to the institute.” he said, head spinning to find a way to get Jisung to the institute quickly. Maybe he should contact Jaehyun or Johnny--

“You are bleeding.”

“What?”

“Your left arm. It’s bleeding.”

Jaemin looks up to stared at the boy that saves them from that gruesome fate.

“I--” He trailed off. “Thank you.” He said, and stared at the wound on the boy’s neck. “You are bleeding too. We need to go to the institute. You are a shadowhunter, right? Where are you from? Are you from here?”

“I can get you there.” The boy says, pushing out his hoodie to the back and finally revealing his face and a tossed of messy hair. Now that he sees it, he can see the boy cold eyes and pale skin. His lips looks chapped and he is sweating from previous battle, he pushes his black hair to the back and Jaemin can see his tiredness and pain. His neck still bleeding.

“Yeah, i think we can take the bus--”

“No. I can open a portal.”

In the history of shadowhunters, there is only one nephilim who can open a portal besides warlocks. It’s Clary Fairchild, the War Hero. But this boy can? How come?

But before he can get his answer, the boy draw something again and surely, a portal like water glass appear.

“Come on, get in.” He said, holding his neck that still bleeds.

“But--”

“Your friend could die. Just let him get treatment quickly.” The boy says, and Jaemin moves quickly, Jisung is now writhing on the ground, he manages to gain half of his consciousness but he must feels the great pain now.

Jaemin lifts Jisung up, even when his arm is also screaming in pain, the demon’s venom must have traveled to every blood veins on his body now. But he can’t imagine Jisung’s pain, or the boy’s.

The boy helped him again by lifting the half conscious Jisung by his shoulder, his blood is spreading everywhere.

When they finally went through the portal, Jaemin felt cold. He only ever travels with portal once in his life when he moved to Seoul that he almost forget the coldness of entering it.

Still holding Jisung, Jaemin is glad that they are finally at the outside of the institute building. But he suddenly felt his legs giving out, as he reaches his hand to the door of the institute, trying to open it, but he felt weak. His legs are shaking and felt wobbly as he sunk to the ground. Jisung laid out cold on the ground besides him. And the boy…

“I have to go.” The boy said hurriedly.

And Jaemin, pushing every strength he had left, held the boy’s hand, stopping him from going. “Please don’t go…” He said weakly. “Please be with me when i wake up. Please…” He wanted to hear an answer, anything. But he can only managed to held on tightly.

And the dark catches him.

 

  
  
_To be continued..._


	2. The Engraving Name

The faint whisper of people talking is the first thing Jaemin can hear after the darkness giving him back to reality. The white ceiling of the infirmary is the second thing he notices after the escaping lights from the tall windows.

“He’s awake!” It’s a woman voice, and after his sight gets a little clearer, the voice turns out belongs to Minkyung who sits beside him.

There's a little movement around him and one by one, Jaemin realizes that there are more people surrounding him now.

After Minkyung, Jaemin can see Jaehyun standing at his left side, smiling a little. “Hey, champ.” 

Jaemin gave him a faint smile, this isn't the first time he is awake in the Institute Infirmary because of demons attacked, but this is definitely the first time he wakes up with a lot of people surrounding him. Because usually there's only him, Jaehyun, Mark, Johnny, Minkyung, and--

“Jisung!” He shouts, trying to get up, but only to be held back by Jaehyun. “Is he alright? He was--”

“Hey, hey, calm down, okay? He is alright, he is in the bed next to you.” Jaehyun told him, looking at his left, and surely enough, there lay a sleeping Jisung on his right side, breathing steadily with bandages around his body.

“I--” Jaemin said, starting to recall his memories from last night. “There's shax demon, and the dakun demons, they kept multiplying, Jisung got hurt and i tried to--”

“It's okay, Jaemin. You can tell us later, okay? Just rest for now,” It sounds like Mark’s voice, he is standing beside three other guys Jaemin never met before.

The one beside Mark is a petite boy, he has big eyes and wearing a blue jeans jacket, his black hair looks soft and he is a little shorter than everyone. Two other guys look at him with worries written on their faces, the middle guy looks young and has an energetic aura around him, while the last guy is the tallest, he looks intimidating with auburn hair and two earrings on his left ear, unlike the rest of them, he is the only one who wears a black tank top that reveals his toned arms.

When he finally looks at Jisung again, he notices Johnny and Haechan, one of Mark’s most trusted Warlock friend with his pointed ears and brown hair, he is wearing blue hoodie paired with black jeans and boots, standing around Jisung’s bed.

They both gave him a small smile and Jaemin tries to return it, but he quickly checks on Jisung again. His parabatai is sleeping motionless on the bed, and when he looks a little better again, there's a faint red lights from Haechan’s fingertips, that's probably why the warlock is here, to heal Jisung.

“Is he gonna be alright?” Jaemin asks, particularly to Haechan since he knows how good or bad his condition is.

“He will,” Haechan says. “There's a lot of venoms on his body now, and the demon practically rip his whole back, so iratzes can only do as much,” he said truthfully. “But you know me, I'm a specialist in broken things. He’ll get better, i promise.”

That does gives Jaemin a little assurance.

“You ripped your arms too, you know. Haechan been working on it all night.” Minkyung says, she looks sad and worried, and brush Jaemin’s arms that he just realize is covered with bandages, the iratze mark on his left palm feels a little burning, meaning that it tried to heals his body.

“We need to go,” It was Johnny’s voice, clear but still sounds a little worried. “There has been a report of five demons sighting since last night.”

“We can go too,” says the soft boy besides Mark.

“No, you and Chenle stay here just in case. I’ll go with them,” says the tallest guy, looking at Mark.

Mark nods. “Okay,” he says. “We probably need more help considering what happened last night. There might be some unexpected things even if it's daylight.”

“I’ll go with Haechan to his house and meet his dad after he finished.” Suggests Minkyung.

But Jaemin isn’t listening anymore, because he suddenly remembers a face. A beautiful, brave face who helps him and Jisung last night. Without that person, he and Jisung probably wouldn’t be alive by now.

“Did i…” He mutters, making everyone attention on him once again. “Is there someone else with me last night?”

It’s Mark who answers. “You and Jisung laid out cold at the front door, i found you guys after someone was knocking on the knob very loudly. I thought it was you before you guys passed out. Everyone was already asleep by then.”

That means...he’s leaving.

“What’s wrong, Jaemin?” Asked Jaehyun.

Jaemin shakes his head. “Nothing.”

He’ll decide what he should tell everyone later. About a boy. About his ability. About those pair of exhausted eyes that can’t seem to leave his mind.

 

 

___

 

 

“So what’s the deal on this place?”

Mark stares outside his window from the car the four of them rode. Johnny is driving and Jaehyun is beside him in the front seat. There, in the back seat, sat Mark and Lucas with Mark being the only one fidgeting in his seat because he is rather nervous about this whole problems.

When the Inquisitor placed the responsibility as the head of Seoul Institute on him, he was rather doubtful. He’s never gonna question his ability nor his skill in leadership, but being the Leader of the biggest institute in the whole South Korea does makes everything seems heavy on both his shoulder. Especially the reputation of both his parents held as the previous leaders that he has to maintain.

He has been studying the previously similar condition from the other institute around the world ever since his meeting with the Council. Minkyung, being the sweetheart that she is, gladly help him going through many files of documented cases. What they found wasn’t always pleasing, though, but there will always be consequences for everything and that, in itself is a bigger problem Mark has to solve.

“Hey, Mark?”

The voice breaks out his train of thought, and he looks at Lucas who stares at him with raised brows.

Now that he looks at him, Lucas doesn’t seem that bad. The very first time the three shadowhunters from Beijing Institute step in to the front door, Mark felt every part of his body shivering when he looked at Lucas. He is built like the ideal shadowhunter, broad shoulders, toned body, and that tall figure, he was what Mark always dreamt he will be as a young child--Not that he underestimate his own strength, he doesn’t become the head of the institute for nothing, it just that--those big eyes of him somehow terrifies him.

“Huh?” Mark says, he looks at the smiling Jaehyun in the mirror, felt like he is being mocked somehow. “Uh, there has been a report on behemoth and another shax demons. It’s just that, the energy somehow always circulated in this one manor near an apartment complex, but we are lucky since there hasn’t been a report on mundane victims.”

Lucas nods. “Are we going to exterminate that place, though? I brought my favorite weapons.”

This time, Mark is the one who raised his eyebrows.

“Aren’t you eager?” Johnny says while laughing, taking a U turns.

“Investigate would be the correct word. We can’t just kill without gaining nothing. Our main purpose is to know what is really happening behind this massive increase of demons energy. And since this manor hosts a lot of parties filled with people, we have to be careful to not hurt anybody. But if there’s demon, well, do your job.” 

He is back to observe the taller who wears heavy black leather jacket outside his tank top, a pair of heavy boots and ripped leather pants, the belt on his hips is filled with various seraph blades. The earrings on his left ear leave twinkling lights whenever lights made contact with them.

“You like my earrings?” Lucas asks.

Mark widen his eyes a little. “What?”

“It’s just, you’ve been staring at them since we met.” Lucas says, a grin on his face.

“I--” Mark begins, trying to find an answer. But he is luckily saved by the stop of the car.

“We’re here.” Announces Johnny.

Mark closes his mouth, pretending he didn’t just heard anything, and maybe, the taller will forget it too. “Let’s go.” he then says, opening up the door.

The manor they are going to enter belongs to an eccentric middle aged man, who turns out liked to host big parties even when it’s in a broad daylight. The man’s name is Ma Du Shik, he inherited the big manor from his grandparents and is a successful businessman, it just that, he always mingled and has interests with the dark cults behind his major parties.

From Mark’s knowledge that he gain from investigating the endless documents, there had been a similar occasion happened before in the past; from the London Enclave in 1878 where a group of shadowhunters who investigate the mysterious, yet bizarre club called Pandemonium. It did proved that there was a bigger problem involving warlocks and demons and they had to exterminate the place immediately.

“It’s big.” Lucas says, getting out from his own door while Mark, Johnny and Jaehyun are already out. The manor itself is a three floored building with big garden and an open swimming pool. Mark can feel the place is surrounded by glamour to hide the festive activities held there.

“We split up. Johnny and Jaehyun hyung can enter from the back door, Lucas, you can come with me.” Mark states. The four of them starts to move, Jaehyun and Johnny circling the manor to get to the back door, checking if there’s even a slightly unusual activity while he leads Lucas straight ahead.

From the mundanes eyes, the manor is just a regular big, old and western styled house, but when you have your senses open, the front door to the mansion are filled with people trying to get inside. The garden and swimming pool area are already crowded by a lot of people with minimal clothing, trying to enjoy the Summer weather, loud music blaring through speaker.

“We should have brought our swimsuit,” Lucas says, and Mark looks at him, a little in disbelief. “I'm just kidding,” he says again while grinning, noticing the confusion in Mark’s face.

Mark wanted to said that they weren't supposed to be here to ‘kid’, but the sudden alarm from his sensor starts to blare from inside his pocket.

Mark lets out his Charlemagne, an old double long sword given to him by his parents. He whisper, “ _raguel_ ,” to lights up the sword.

Mark notices Lucas hasn't starts to move yet, except to stares at him curiously, he raise an eyebrow at him. “Well?” he says. “Aren't you gonna use your favorite weapons now?”

 

 

___

 

 

 

“Here,”

Jaemin accepts a glass of water Renjun offers to him.

Renjun is the soft boy, and the energetic looking one is Chenle. Lucas, the one that Jaemin thought looked intimidating went with Mark to Dongdaemun just an hour ago. The four of them, including Jisung who lays motionlessly in the bed next to him is still in the institute infirmary. Minkyung went with Haechan after making sure that Jisung and him are healing properly so, he is left with these two young shadowhunters.

“Thank you,” Jaemin says, drinking from the glass, he is sitting at the edge of the bed, his wound starts to get better, but it's Jisung’s torn back Jaemin scared about.

Renjun shrugged. “It’s just water.”

“He needs a haircut.” Chenle says, looking at the sleeping Jisung.

Jaemin laughs, “He doesn’t like to go outside to actually got one. And no one in the institute knows how to cut human hair, Minkyung literally makes him bald the first time she tried to.”

“How about you, then? Your hair seems fine.” Chenle asks, amused.

“Oh i went to Gangnam to have my hair cut, they even gave me special discount.”

“Wow, i really want to go there. Isn’t it a place where rich people lives? Or not? I only see it in dramas.” Chenle says, looking interested. Well, Jaemin is right for this one, Chenle is one of an energetic kid.

“Well, yes. There are people who lives there.” Jaemin answers, laughing a little.

“Chenle just want to come here so he can actually see his kpop idols in real life.” Renjun says, leaning his back on one of the infirmary closet.

“Not wrong. I wonder if i can meet EXO.” Chenle says.

“You like EXO, too?!” Jaemin says in excitement. “I’ve attended their concert once with Johnny hyung, we sneak in with glamour!”

“Yes!” Chenle says cheerfully. “Wow, that’s cool. I heard mundanes go crazy with their ticket concert.”

Jaemin is about to answer when his eyes drops to his stele besides where Renjun is standing. It's bundled with his dirty jacket, stacked in one of the nightstand. The last thing he remembered from the stele is him throwing it to the boy, possibly saving their lives.

So he was giving it back, but not stayed.

“Hey, can you give me that?” He asks Renjun, pointing to the nightstand.

“Your clothes?”

Jaemin shakes his head, “Just the stele, please.”

Renjun moves to get his stele, “That’s weird.” He mutters, looking at his stele.

“What?”

“You name your stele?” He said, handing it to Jaemin.

When Jaemin inspect his stele himself. It was, indeed, his stele. But there was a carving on it’s skin, like it was just engraved there, besides the majority of runes covering it. Just two initial words.

LJ.

The last time he held his stele, which is last night, there surely just runes carved there. Jaemin wonders if the boy is the one who put it there.

Is he trying to say something? Or--

“Does LJ sounds like a boy name to you guys?”

 

 

___

 

 

 

“Mark! Get here!” Shouts Jaehyun from their east side

Mark pierces his sword to two heads of behemoth demons at once. When they arrived at the front door, ten behemoth demons are already surrounding them. Thankfully, the crowd of people are just behind the fences, partying hard in the front yard and have no clue about the terrifying demons. Lucas jumps on his two feet, doing a backflip to stab one demon with his dagger.

 _Show off_. Mark thoughts.

“Wait!” He shouts back at Jaehyun.

Mark then run to where Lucas is fighting another demon, they are left with another three demons and Mark moves, stabs the one that tried to ripped Lucas’ head, and then proceeded to handle another one.

“Thank you!” Lucas shouts. Run to the last demon and torn it’s armor with his long sword.

Mark shakes his head. This is the first time he has a chatty partner like this, even Jaemin always focused whenever he fights.

When they are done with the last demon, Mark cleans the surface of his sword from the demons blood, and Lucas curses while cleaning his jacket.

“Damn, they torn my favorite jacket.” Says Lucas, pointing at the area where his jacket has little holes in it, probably from where the demon jabs it’s nail there.

“You sure came here with a lot of your favorite things.” Mark says, cleaning the last bit of blood.

Lucas laughs. “Well, i need to look the best when i go see a super skilled shadowhunter like you, aren't i?” He says, eyeing Mark.

This time, Mark just shakes his head, even when his mouth lifts to smile a little.

“We found him making out with a mundane girl.” Johnny says, hands locked to the young looking warlock’s neck with his seraph blade. Jaehyun ushered both him and Lucas to where they are at. The back of the manor is empty, safe from them and the warlock, no demon in sight.

“You foolish shadowhunters!” Shouts the warlock.

“What’s your name?” Mark asks calmly, he has snake like skin and probably used glamour to delude mundanes.

The warlock shuts his mouth, and Johnny put the blade closer to his neck. “Answer him.”

“Elias,” he says while gritting his teeth at Johnny. “You’ll pay for this.”

“What you’ve done, mingling and taking parts in the mundane world is already costing you your life. Now speak. Whatever you are doing here and why.” Mark says again. He knows all warlocks lives in Seoul, and the name Elias is not one of them. And Haechan never mention that there will be a new warlock in the city either, even when warlocks tend to work individually.

“Over my dead body.” He hissed.

“Sure.” Mark stated simply.

He jabs the warlock hands with powerful locks. Resulting in the man writhing in pain. “I won’t kill you, that’s not my job,” Mark says in a not so threatening voice, but sent shivers down everyone bodies, anyway. “But if you won’t tell us what you’ve done here. I’ll take your magic, is that better?”

His snake like skin, the one that are the same as his demonic parts, starts to to shakes in Mark’s hands. And he managed to add more pressure to it, until the warlock screams, begging in pain to let his hands go, Mark doesn't budge.

“Fine!” The warlock shouts. “But i wasn’t here originally, i was asked to be here! I did not do anything wrong for you to punish me!”

Jaehyun lets out a laugh. “You being here itself is breaking the law,”

“Who asked you to be here? Is it Ma Du Shik?” Mark asks him.

“No! His minion, Lee Jeno!”

Mark exchanges a look with Johnny and Jaehyun, Lucas is in the back, observing carefully. But they surely never heard that name before.

Elias laughs. “You know what the funny thing is?” He says. “He is a nephilim. Like you.” He looks at Mark, mocking.

“What do you mean?”

“They need a warlock to summoned all those demons, don’t you think? I’m just here to do my job, and that nephilim get me a job here.” Elias said.

“What job? Why do they need to summoned demons?” Asks Johnny.

“Originally, they just need the behemoth and dahak, hundreds of them. But right now, they also made me summoned shax demons too.”

“What for?”

“To find Lee Jeno. Because he went missing with something they want.”

Mark moves. “What is it? What did he run away with?”

Elias shakes his head. “I don’t know. They didn’t tell me. Now can you please let me go?”

Mark let his hands go, stepping backwards, but Johnny still has his blade pointing into Elias’ neck.

“Who is this Lee Jeno?” Mark asks again.

“I don’t know. You tell me, he is your kin.” Elias mutters. “Let me go.” He eyed Johnny.

Johnny’s eyes went to Mark, asking if it’s okay to let him go.

“You come with us to the High Warlock of Seoul, he’ll handle _your_ kin.” Mark says finally, ignoring Elias train of protests.

They moves to the car, Lucas helps Johnny to escort Elias.

“What do you think, Mark?” Asks Jaehyun.

Mark stays silent for a while, when they reach the car, Mark opens the front seat while Jaehyun takes the driver position, replacing Johnny who keeps Elias with Lucas in the back seat.

“I don’t know, hyung. I think we need to figure out who is this Lee Jeno.” He says.

“What about Ma Du Shik? We’re not going to let him go, are we?”

“No. But we need the Clave order to actually question him. So i’m gonna need to report first.” Mark says while entering the car.

The ride there is quiet.

Mark wonders why is there a shadowhunter name involved in this at all.

 

  
_To be continue_...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are highly appreciated /bows/


	3. The Lone Wolf

Jaemin stares outside his balcony. He is standing outside of his room, bandages wrap around his arm from last night battle, the passing car outside the institute and the fading sound of Friday afternoon is keeping his mind out from the thoughts of everything that has happened.

Jisung is still unconscious, laying on the infirmary bed with his chest rising and falling slowly. He’s been out for more than half a day now, Haechan said that his body tried to regain back the power for him to be able to wake up again.

Renjun went to the kitchen to cook their late lunch, and Chenle offered to watch Jisung over while Jaemin went back to his room to washed up. Dressed in his long red sleeved shirt and training pants, Jaemin sighs, holding the stele that just got back to him again.

He feels like this is somehow his fault, why Jisung got his injury. If he wasn’t that confident and actually called for back up, or if he just read the situation a little better, his parabatai would probably still be okay right now.

And then there is the boy who saved their life.

Jaemin still unsure about what is the initials left on his stele. What does LJ actually means or why he even left it there. All Jaemin knows is that the boy had unusual power as a shadowhunter, judging from his ability to banished all those demons or open the portal.

He needs to talk to Mark when he got back and reports whatever happened last night.

“You look better.”

Jaemin gasps and take a step backward, shocks to hear another voice other than his pathetic self on a freaking balcony.

There on his left side, leaning back both of his hands on the railing, is the boy from last night. His once dirty hoodie and pants replaced by clean sweater and ripped jeans. He looks like a regular mundane, only with deep dark circles and tired eyes, a heavy runes like tattoo covering his body.

“You.” Jaemin mutters. His eyes immediately lands on the boy’s neck, who is now just a shade of fading red purple marks. How does it heals so fast? The venom supposes to wreck his body, and he doesn’t has a stele, does he?

“Me,” the boy says, he moves from the railing, trying to stand straight and looks at Jaemin properly, his eyes dropped low, eyeing Jaemin stele. “I see you got your stele back.”

Jaemin twists the stele on his fingers. “I did. You give it back.”

The boy folded his hands on his chest, he looks comfortable somehow, and nervous. “Well, i have to give back what isn’t mine.”

Jaemin stares at him, no more demons, no more bad lighting, and no more a matter of life and death situation to actually look at the face. He is handsome, Jaemin thought, tall and lean figure, his black hair is messily draped on his forehead, and Jaemin shakes his head. “Who are you?”

The boy stares back at him, moving closer to get his stele from the later. Fingers trifles around it’s surface and stops at the initials he left. “My name is Lee Jeno,” he begins. “I’m a shadowhunter.”

Lee Jeno. So it is the initials for his name, afterall.

“But i never saw you before. I never seen you with the Lees, either. And they visit all the time.” Jaemin says hesitantly.

Jeno laughs, but then his expression is back to the tiring one. Like he is just so, so, exhausted. “I know.”

Jaemin sighs. “You can stay here. The institute is a place for every shadowhunter, and we have so many rooms in this building, i’m sure we can find you a room or you can stay in my room or whatever...why are you smiling now?”

“You’ll let me stay in your room?” Jeno says, and now he giggles.

“Sure. My bed fits for two people.” Jaemin reasons.

Jeno shakes his head, still smiling, but then his smile flatters into something bad again. Like he doesn’t allow himself to be happy for more than a minute. He hands the stele back to Jaemin. “Can i ask for a favor?”

“Is this supposed to be you asking for a payback after last night?” Jaemin confronts.

“Maybe.”

Jaemin stares at Jeno’s eyes again, trying to find something there. But of course, the later doesn’t gain him any access. “Okay.”

“Don’t tell anyone you met me last night.”

“What?” Jaemin asks in disbelief. “I can’t do that. I need to report everything back to Mark, and by everything, that includes _you_.”

Jeno looks taken aback, but he looks like he manages to regain his composure back. “I need more time.” He says, stepping closer, and Jaemin maybe just had his breath caught in his throat. “Please, you can do that later. But i just need more time.”

“For what?” Jaemin asks, can’t help but stares at the other eyes.

Jeno shakes his head, and he looks so desperate. “I can’t tell you.”

This time, Jaemin is the one who shakes his head. “Then i can’t. And it’s not that i won’t help you, i want to, but i work in an organization, it’s my job to report back to the Clave. _Sed lex Dura Lex_. The--”

“The law is harsh, but it is the law, i understand.” Jeno says in defeat. “Then how about this? _You_ give me more time.”

“How?” Jaemin asks, brows knitted in confusion.

“Tomorrow,” Jeno says slowly, very softly. “I’ll come to the institute and hand myself in. Just give me time until tomorrow.”

Jaemin stares at him, what was he supposed to do? He doesn’t want to trust him, but those pair of eyes that looking at him with desperation, with more than hope, why do they look honest? “I don’t trust you…”

Jeno steps back, and for a second, Jaemin thought he gave up and run away again. “Then don’t.” He whispers desprately. “Just do it because i saved your life before.”

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow won't last for a few more hours. Will the lie worth more than that?

“Give me your number,” Jaemin says, reaching to his training pocket to fish out his phone.

“What?”

“Don’t tell me you don’t have a phone too.” Jaemin retorts, rolling his eyes.

Jeno let out a loud sigh, and Jaemin smile while seeing Jeno reaches into his back pocket, pulling out an old flip phone. Really, the one that’s probably produced in 2005 or something.

Jaemin almost snorts and Jeno looks annoyed while he spelled out the digits of his number. Jaemin saved the later number in his phone as ‘The Lone Wolf’ and tries to dial the number just to be sure. “There,” he says when Jeno’s old phone rings. “That’s my number. If you don’t get here exactly at 4 pm tomorrow, i’m gonna hunt you down.”

Jeno frowns. “Did you just saved my number as a wolf?”

“The Lone Wolf.” Jaemin corrected, putting his phone back.

“Why?”

Jaemin smiles. “You are kinda badass, but i got the feeling that you are a bit lonely,” he says, when he saw the expression in Jeno’s face change into a tiny bit of smile, he continues, this time, it's him who steps forward and looking at the later with squinted eyes. “And so mysterious, why is that?”

“I…”

“Jaemin? Are you there? Jisung’s awake.” Renjun’s voice startled the both of them, Jeno actually widen his eyes and Jaemin, a bit panicked shouts back that he will be there shortly.

“Go,” Jaemin told him. “Before i changed my mind.”

Jeno nods, starts to climb the railing to jump from the second floor where Jaemin’s room is at, if Jaemin doesn’t know any better, he probably will stop him from death, but of course Jeno is a shadowhunter, that much height doesn’t even scratch a skin. He himself, had jumped from a much higher height, which left his skins with an euphoria all over.

“I will really hunt you down if you don’t get your ass back here tomorrow!” Jaemin shouts before Jeno jumps down.

Even when the afternoon sun was a little off, even when he can’t really pin points if it’s really the thing he really sees, but Jeno smirks, annoyingly. “Maybe that will not be such a bad thing,” and jumps down. His shadow leaves a huge amount of questions, but Jaemin smiles at his last remarks.

_Is he flirting with me now?_

 

 

\---

 

 

 

The second Park Jisung is awake, Chenle is in the middle of looking at him. The boy looks like a shy boy somehow, his hair is a mess, but it is blonde. Well, a fading blonde with the bottom of the roots almost all went back to black. And he is shirtless, bony chest covered by bandages.

Chenle sit on a chair that is facing backwards, glancing at the boy with his chin on the chair rest. “Oh, you are awake.” He says cheerfully when Jisung starts to moved, he stands up then. “Let me get you some water, wait here, okay?” 

He can hear Jisung grunts of pain, and moves quicker, he meets Renjun on the way to the kitchen, his parabatai is holding a tray full of foods he cooked. “What’s wrong?” Asks Renjun.

“The boy, he is awake. I’m gonna get him water. I think you should tell his parabatai, he’s been worried.”

Renjun nods, he puts the trays on one of the many table in the institute. “Okay.” he says, then stop to look at Chenle. “Wait, which way is his room?”

“I think it’s upstair, i don’t know which one though.”

Renjun rolls his eyes, but he run there quickly. Chenle giggles, classic Renjun.

When he get back to the infirmary again, Jisung is already sit on the bed to rest his back on it. Chenle hands him the glass, and can hear Jisung small mutters of a, “thank you.”

Chenle nods, he went back to where he originally sit before. “How do you feel?”

“Terrible.” Jisung answers, drinking from the glass.

Chenle nods. “You ripped your back, that’s supposed to be how you are right now,” he said. “I’m Chenle, by the way. I just got here this morning.”

“From Beijing?”

“Yeah, i came here with my parabatai and cousin.”

“Where are they?” Jisung asks, twisting the mouth of the glass in his fingers.

“Renjun is getting your parabatai in his room. Lucas went to Dongmun with the others.”

Jisung smiles, and Chenle raise a brow at him. “What? Did i misspelled something? I did, didn't i? My Korean is bad,”

“It’s supposed to be Dongdaemun. Dongmun is a fish market in Jeju,” Jisung confess, laughing, and Chenle is a bit proud that he manages to make him laugh anyway.

“Jisung!”

Jaemin came in a rush, holding Jisung’s face immediately in the palm of his hands like holding a baby. Questioning and investigating the younger injury while Jisung just sit there, nodding his head and mutters _okay, i’m okay_ a few times.

“I’m sorry you are hurt, we are supposed to protect each other.” Jaemin mutters in a low voice, letting go of Jisung’s face to sit beside him on the edge of the bed.

Jisung shakes his head. “You did protect me, i wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you. I wouldn’t survived.”

Maybe it is just his eyes playing tricks on him, but Jaemin looks taken aback when Jisung said that.

“Hey, let’s eat. We need energy to continue on living,” come Renjun's voice, back with the food trays. “I cook what i can, though. I hope you guys won’t mind ramyun so late into lunch. I can’t cook for shit.”

Jaemin and Jisung giggles at Renjun honest remarks, Chenle shakes his head and helps Renjun share the meal amongst them.

He had a feeling he would love his stay here for the next two months.

 

 

___

 

 

 

Mark drinks from his cup of tea, enjoying the warm and sweet taste of Hibiscus. In a room full of people, Mark resists his laughter when he sees Lucas frown as the tall guy sips his own tea. Probably not a tea person.

“I’ve heard about this increasing demon energy already,” says Hong Gildong, the high warlock of Seoul.

When the four of them, including Elias arrived at the warlock’s house, Minkyung and Haechan are already there, drinking their own separate teas. They brought Elias to Gildong and as soon as he saw him, the hundred years old warlock looked a bit confused and said never once in his life did he ever saw this fellow and confine him into one room.

“Have you had any idea on why this could happened? I’ve done my own research, but i haven’t heard from the downworld side, except from Elias’ confession.” Mark says truthfully, and Gildong nods his head.

“There were a few gossips, yes,” Gildong says, contemplating something. “So i sent Haechan two days ago to my close friend in Busan. She is an expert necromancer, well, i already discussed a few with Minkyung here, but if you must know, i think someone is trying to awaken the mortal instruments again.”

Mark widen his eyes, he can also see his fellow shadowhunters do the same. “What do you mean? Why haven’t you told me this sooner?”

“I have to be sure, if i tell even a slightly wrong information, i could jeopardize the accords with the Clave and that won’t be good. But this must be a work for a few years, Mark.” Gildong says, his eagle like nails glints in the dim lights.

“The mortal instruments is destroyed during the dark war, how could someone possibly try to awaken it again? It’s impossible, the angel Raziel Himself destroyed it with Clary Fairchild.” Mark says as he puts his cup down on the table.

Gildong exchanges look with Haechan. “The mortal instruments is used to call the Angel, yes, and it was given by Raziel to Jonathan Shadowhunters. But there is another way to call an Angel, not many knows, even the Clave.”

Mark folds his hands to his chest. “Do you know how? Is there a record somewhere?”

Gildong shakes his head. “Not that i knew of, she said that she doesn’t know either, just that this individual tried to do the same as Valentine Morgenstern, that’s all i know.”

Mark is quiet for a while, if there's someone who wants to do the same as Valentine Morgenstern, then it might be a threat to all the shadow world. He glances at Gildong again. “Can i trust you?”

Gildong laughs. “Do you want to?” 

Mark glances at Haechan who sits quietly besides Gildong. “I trust your son.” 

“Then that’s enough,” Gildong says, looking amused. “I’ll lend you aid whenever you need one, Mark. You know i like you, a skilled young shadowhunter like you, you’ll be a more greater leader in the future.”

Mark nods, he begins to stands up and the rest of them follows him too. They exchange greetings, and Mark personally thank Gildong in the process and making sure that he will do something with Elias, or not, the Clave will take over.

When they are at the front door, Haechan stops him.

“Can i talk to you for a minute?” The young warlock says.

“Yeah, sure.” Mark tells him, and turn around to face his friends. “I’ll catch up.” 

They talk outside in the front door after the other left.

“When i visit Nara in Busan, she was so afraid of this, Mark. There is definitely a bigger problem than just Valentine copycats.” Haechan says.

“I wish not. But i’ll have to conduct a more deep investigation, or even ask the Clave for backups. But since we captured Elias, i hope the demons problem would be more easy to handled.”

He wasn't lying when he said he only trust Haechan in the Downworld, he knows the young warlock since he was little. Haechan is born in the same year as him, even when right now, twenty years later, Haechan will stops growing while Mark is aging.

Haechan nods. “There’s one more thing,” he says. “Whatever instruments this time, i think it doesn’t condemned in angelic power, even if it’s main purpose is to called the Angel.”

“Why do you think so?” asks Mark.

“Guts feeling,” he says, holding to Mark’s shoulder. “You know well i have an amazing insting.”

Mark laughs when he saw both of Haechan’s ears moves a little in fraction, it's his warlock marks, he remembers playing with it when they were little. “I hope you are wrong this time,” he says. “And thank you for Jaemin and Jisung, i haven’t thank you properly.”

“Nah,” says Haechan. “It’s nothing. Besides, i think this will go on longer, Jaemin is a handful one, he seems fond on getting in danger. While his parabatai trust him so much to care about it. But they make a great pair, i must say. A shadowhunter needs to have that much confident.”

Mark laughs again. “I don’t doubt that.”

 

 

____

 

 

 

 _How old are you_?

_19_

_Hmm. You are older than me, i’m 18_

_Why are you texting me?_

_To test if you even know how to operate the phone_

Jaemin giggles into his phone, he can't believe to get an answer from Jeno at first, but now he is a bit surprised that the boy could really operate that thing, when he saw it, the broken device looks like it can only receive calls.

“Who are you texting?” Jisung asks, laying on the bed.

“No one. I’m seeing a meme. You wanna see?” Jaemin lies.

“No.” Jisung answer, unamused.

Jaemin shrugs. “It’s really funny.”

“ _No_ , thanks.” Jisung says again.

Jaemin laughs. They are both still in the infirmary because Jisung isn’t strong enough to get to his own room yet. Jaemin lets Renjun and Chenle go to their own room to change clothes, it’s been a few hours since Mark left, the sun starts to gives up in the sky already.

“You guys good?” Come Johnny’s voice. He is followed by the rest of them, starting from Jaehyun, Mark, Minkyung, and Chenle’s cousin, Lucas.

“I’m alright. Jisung needs more time to walk properly again. I gave him more iratzes, though.” Answers Jaemin.

Jaehyun brushes Jisung’s hair out of his forehead. “You did well,” he says, and Jisung nods at him while smiling. The two mentors stand above them. While Minkyung is already gushing at Jisung, pinching his cheeks and wishing him to get well soon.

Jaemin raise his brows at Mark and Lucas who whispers quietly at each others, as if they don't think someone will notice.

“How is it?” Jaemin asks Mark.

“Hm?” Says Mark dumbfoundedly, looking a little startled as Lucas excuses himself to go to his own room after giving a little nod to Jisung, shouting, "hope you will get better soon, little guy. I'll made you beef stew after that!" and everybody laughs at his carefreeness. 

“The investigations. You went there right? How is it?” Jaemin leads Mark back.

“Not good.” Mark answers. “We’ll have a meeting after everyone cleans themselves.” he says, pushing out both of his dirty gloves out of his hands.

“I’ll go too,” Jisung says quietly.

Everyone collectively say, “No.”

Jisung pouts a little. “But i’m better, i can walk now,” he said. “Besides, i’ll be alone if you guys will have a meeting. That’d be suck.”

“I’ll accompany you,” emerging from outside, walks Chenle who edges closer to them. “I’m usually left from meetings, anyway. They always say i’m too young."

“Thank you,” says Jaemin. He looks at Jisung who pouts at him, “Don’t worry. I’ll catch up to you, okay?”

Jisung still looks a little sad, but he nods anyway.

When everyone settles to their own rooms and clean up after deciding to meet in the study room later, Jaemin stays with both Chenle and Jisung, he feels a little left out when the both of them can converse immediately, like they have known each other for a long time already.

He felt his phone vibrates in his pocket and smile when it reads The Lone Wolf on it’s screen again.

 _How’s your friend_?

Jaemin reads and smiles again.

_Still recovering. I’m fine by the way, thanks for asking_

Jeno answer comes a little longer this time, and Jaemin wonders what had possibly went wrong.

_I’m sorry_

Jaemin knitted his brows together.

_Why?_

Jaemin paused to look at Jisung and Chenle who exchanges laughter together, talking about what you can do in a fish market. He almost forgets that he is texting Jeno when the phone buzz again.

_For what i’m about to do_

 

 

 _To be continue_...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm off my posting schedule >< i'll plan it better! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated, thank you! /bows/


	4. Three Men Downs

Mark got out from the bathroom after his long bath, cleaning every last bit of blood that got stuck on his body from earlier fight. It’s always nice if the battle happened before night, that means he can shower first before he goes through all the documents he has to report.

He already puts on a pair of training pants even if he forgot to get his usual t-shirt from the closet. With a wet towel draped over his neck, Mark walked to the study table where he sighed over a pilled of paper and books he hadn't cleaned up yet.

A dropped of water falls down his face from his wet hair, and Mark puts the towel on his head instead, but forgot to brush it off and looking at one of the unfinished report from Jaehyun and Johnny last mission instead. He glances at the clock where it reads 7.43 PM and the meeting supposed to be held in about ten minutes, so maybe he will finish it later.

Cleaning his messy table, Mark ignores the sound from his door knocking loudly, Jaemin has done it a thousand times just to annoyed him so he doesn’t even want to bother and making him happy again.  

“So this is what the head of the institute room is like?”

That is definitely not Jaemin’s voice.

Mark looks up to see Lucas in his pajamas, well, not really pajamas, but a training pants and his usual black sleeveless top. The taller is looking everywhere across his windowless room, as if trying to studying them. Mark lives on the only bedroom available in the first floor, while everyone usually picks the second floor. It's just a lot easier since Mark has to always monitor the institute from time to time.

Mark stared at him. “Can i help you?”

Lucas laughed, he put his hands in his training pocket and looked down at Mark’s hand that still holding a paper, he bites his lips. “I think you are the one that needs help.” he moved closer and picked up a piece of paper. “Where should i put this?” he asked.

Mark awkwardly points to the stack in the corner of the table where he already put some of the scattered papers there. Lucas began to arrange them, putting all the paper neatly.

What made Mark more embarrassed is that, he _caught_ the taller taking a peek at his body a few times. He doesn’t know if it’s considered peeking, Lucas doesn’t even try to be subtle about it. And then he realized that he hadn't put on a t-shirt yet.

 _Great_.

“I’m gonna go put on a shirt.” Mark said, placing his last paper.

“Aw, shame,” he can hear Lucas’ mumbles, small, but he can still hear it clearly.

“What?”

“Nothing. Go put on something.” answered Lucas.

Mark went to his closet, glad that he actually put on a pair of pants at least. When he went back to his table, still with towel draped over his shoulder, Lucas is already done cleaning.

“Thank you so much,” he said and actually looked in awe when the table is cleaner than usual.

“Don’t you have someone to clean up your room?” Lucas asked.

“No, but everyone here usually helps me when they’re not busy themselves.”

Lucas nodded. “That’s nice to hear, you must be tired.”

“Why did you come here? You need something?” Mark asked, he put his wet towel back to his bathroom and even so, Lucas’ eyes still burnt his every moves.

“I just want to see you, maybe we can go together to the meeting?” asked Lucas, being his usual smiley self and rest both of his hands at the table, bending his height a little.

Mark looked at him. “You are picking me up?”

Lucas look amused, and Mark felt like he needs to hide somewhere, especially not under those big eyes. “More or less, i just want to see how you are though.”

Mark can’t help it, he is usually very good at hiding his emotions, but then again, no one ever talk to him like this. So free, so...caring. And then he blushed, a shade of red up his cheeks.

“Uh,” Mark begins, trying to test if his voice is good enough to not crack. “Let’s go, then. It’s time.” he muttered.

Lucas nodded slowly, he puts his hands in his pocket again.

The institute is mostly quite, echoing footsteps down the wide hallways whenever someone walked. Tonight, Mark felt every sense of him open, like he can feel everything and it made him nervous. For example, he can feels Lucas’ eyes trained on him even if they are walking side by side, his ragged breath and his smirks, Mark can see it all.

“What did you guys usually eat?” Asked lucas, probably trying to unfreeze Mark nervousness.

“Jaemin and Jaehyun usually cook for us. If they are too tired, then we ordered something.” Mark answered.

“You can’t cook?”

Mark laughed, shook his head. “I even burnt the stove once when i tried to cook ramyun before, so, no.”

“That’s terrible. I’ll cook for you from now on, i’m the head chef in Beijing, you know.”

“Aren’t your parents the head of the institute there?” 

Lucas nodded. “Yeah, but the kids loves my food so i tried to at least prepared dinner every night.”

“Oh, what kids? You have brothers, or there are more young shadowhunters there?”

Lucas shook his head. “Just Chenle and Renjun.”

Mark nodded, even if he was a bit doubtful if Chenle and Renjun are considered kids when they are only two years younger than them, but then again, they did treat Jisung like a baby here.

“Ooh why are you guys getting out from Mark’s room together?”

Of course it had to be Jaemin. Mark rolls his eyes when he spotted him, dressed the same as before with mischievous grin on his face.

“Coincidence,”

“I’m picking him up.”

They said both at the same time.

Jaemin squinted his eyes, especially at Mark. “Sure, _Mark_.” he whispered, right beside Mark’s ears.

When they arrived at the study room, a library to be exact, Renjun and Minkyung are already there with Minkyung showing an open book to the curious boy.

“Another baby to collect, Noona?” Jaemin teased.

“Yeah, he might beat you three.” Minkyung said, and she petted Renjun’s head who mutters, “I can’t believe i become someone’s baby again here. I’m 18, by the angels.”

“It’s okay, Jaemin is the same age as you and he is the babiest of all of us here.” Minkyung said, already giving Renjun another book to read.

Mark, Lucas, and Jaemin sat down in a round table besides each others while Jaemin laughed at Minkyung’s remarks, Mark thinks that is probably Jaemin most interesting charm. He loves making everyone around him happy, even in the most annoying, sneakiest ways.

“Who’s this other three anyway?” Asked Lucas.

“Me, Jisung and Mark.” Jaemin said.

Mark frowned, shoved Jaemin’s hand. “No, i’m not.”

“Oh, yes you are.”

Mark rolled his eyes.

Lucas nudged Mark’s hand. “Can you be my baby too?” he said, whispering. Mark hopes to god that nobody can hear that besides him. But judging by Minkyung and Renjun who is back to discuss their book talk, maybe they didn’t. Mark doesn’t dare to look besides him at Jaemin.

“No, i’m not a baby.” he whispered back, making Lucas laughed again.

Fortunately he is saved by Johnny and Jaehyun who enters the room.

“Let’s start.” Mark said, trying hard to regain his composure.

 

 

 

Jaemin fidgeted in his seat when he heard Jeno’s name. Mark brief them with the general situation, that there are someone who possibly tried to awaken the Mortal Instrument again and redo what Valentine Morgenstern has done years ago.

Jaemin wonders what kind of sick person would redo what Valentine and his son had done, that doing the same thing again would bring a total hell for everyone, the damage is still abide until now, even so for Jaemin because both of his parents died then, killed by the endarken. Just thinking about it makes his blood boils, his parents lifeless eyes, with blood covering their body and his own silent cry asking them to come back to life, it all craved under his eyes and haunting his every nightmare.

It’s an absolute abyss, when he heard Jeno’s name leaving Mark’s mouth.

Mark said when they visited Ma Du Shik’s manor this afternoon, he found an unknown warlock called Elias who told them that he was only doing his job there by someone called Lee Jeno, and said that he went missing somehow, hence the shax demon roaming the streets.

Now, they are down to figure this all out and it started with how to unveil who is this Lee Jeno and what is his purpose as a shadowhunter.

Jaemin felt sick to his stomach. Is this why Jeno was saying sorry to him earlier? Is this why he apologized for what he is about to do?

“Jaemin?”

He heard Jaehyun called his name and Jaemin switch his eyes that has been staring blankly at the empty table below him. He found Jaehyun and the rest of them were looking at him, and Jaemin shakes his head, trying to focus.

“Sorry, did you just ask me a question?” He let out slowly.

“We need details on your encounter with the demons last night, you said they were multiplying, how so?” Said Mark. He was always so quick to read the situation.

He stared at everyone who waited for his answer, and then his mind went back to those hopeful eyes. Those tired and desperate fading lights, as if he’s been fighting something beyond himself. As if it screams for help.

And Jaemin doesn’t know if it’s himself or his heart who said: “They were multiplying, i fought about eight demons and then they stopped. I don’t know how, but i saw Jisung laying there in pain so i rushed to help him.”

“So you fought the dahak demons after Jisung is attacked by them?”

Jaemin nodded. “We fought a shax demon first, it was killing a dog. But then the sensor picked up another stronger energy, Jisung asked me if we should call for backup, but i said it was fine so we didn’t. I was too late to stop Jisung from getting hurt.”

“It’s not your fault, Jisung is gonna be fine now, you got him here on time.” Mark assured him, probably noticing the regret in Jaemin’s face. But that wasn’t it, he doesn’t just regret about Jisung.

Jaemin realized he’s committing a punishable crime, moreover, he was lying about the possible identity of a criminal. His mind kept repeating to just be honest, throw Jeno’s name out and get it over with.

But his heart is stronger on telling him that he should listen to the boy first, that he should believe those eyes.

Mark brief them again about what they should do next, said that he will contacted the Clave first to ask permission on questioning Ma Du Shik.

Their conversation fell on Jeno’s again, that it could be wise for them to asked the Lees about it, if they had a family member name Lee Jeno at all.

“I’ll go to the Lee Manor tomorrow,” suggested Jaehyun. “I was planning to go, anyway.”

Mark nodded. “Since Jaemin and Jisung are still recovering, you guys can stay here for awhile, do some research on the Mortal Instruments history in case we have any reports on the documents archieve, we’ll head straight to Ma Du Shik after we get permission.”

“Can i go?” Asked Renjun.

“Of course,” Mark said. “We need as many help as possible.” he continued. “Oh, and your parabatai can come too, he seems hesitant, but you guys are here to learn something, so don’t be afraid to ask anything from us.”

Renjun smiles, he looks excited.

Jaemin wasn’t listening anymore and excuse himself to go to his own room, asking Renjun to tell Jisung that he will be there shortly. He exits the study room, actually run and skips two staircase at once to reach his room faster.

He is gonna call Jeno.

And if the boy really is behind all of this, then Jaemin won’t hesitate to really hunt him down himself.

 

 

 

Renjun grabs the book from off the shelves, he is still in the library, contemplating on choosing which one he's gonna read to bed.

He was the first to arrived here before, his curiosity can't wait to find new books to read, and then he met Minkyung, a pretty and kind girl that helped him going through the much different genre.

He likes Minkyung, she knows and introduce him to to a few of Seoul Institute finest collection he can't find in Beijing.

So far, he likes this place, different from his home, all the people treat especially him and Chenle like the ordinary soldier they are. While back home, they were still treated like children by their own parents. Lucas even called them their kids, which is fine, but so annoying when he said that in front of everyone.

He likes Jaemin the most somehow, he is a nice boy who reminded him of his own mother, very affectionate and likes to do skinship even when they are the same age. Coating you with love and making sure you get the best of it.

While Renjun is exactly the opposite, he doesn't really like to show his affection through sweet words or hugs and kisses, but rather action. Like what his favorite author, Fyodor Dostoevsky once said, " _Love others as much you love yourself, nothing else is necessary_." 

Doetoevsky, for instance, got a good grip on love. He doesn't underestimate the power of love but still able to think logically. And Renjun won't have it any other way, if this is how he love himself, then it is how he would love everyone else, by being himself.  

Renjun glances behind him, he is finally done searching in a few shelves, the back rows has a pretty good collection of classical romance and rare literature so he might come back tomorrow just for that. For now, he will settle with Steep Trails by John Muir and maybe read a few prose and poetry from Mary Oliver.

_“That’s interesting.”_

_“What is?”_

_“You.”_

_“Uh, why?”_

_“You look fragile, but you have such a great courage and smart, a skilled shadowhunter too, not to mention you manage to be the head of the institute at this young age. And everybody adores you, do you even have any flaws?”_

_“I--i’m not like that. If you rive me, i’m full with flaws…”_

_“And humble too.”_

_“Stop it, i’m not that perfect.”_

_“Sure.”_

_“...”_

_“Come to my room.”_

_“No, what for?”_

_“Stargazing. Your room doesn’t have any balcony or windows, you never saw one, don’t you?”_

_“I need to write a report and called the Clave.”_

_“Then i’ll help you.”_

_Hmm. Interesting_. Renjun thought when he heard Lucas’ and Mark’s voice whispering in the library, he thought he was left alone when he got back to find books to read after the meeting, turns out, he is not the last one afterall.

Renjun walked slowly, carrying his books in his hands. When Lucas and Mark saw him, they both looked funny, Mark even has his mouth slightly parted while Lucas just stared at him wide eyed.

“Hi,” he said. “I’ll go now.”

He closed the door without waiting for their response and giggles throughout his way out, going to the infirmary first to see how Chenle and Jisung are doing.

Love may bloomed in this place too, he thought.

 

 

 

“Hell--”

“Come here, now. Or i’m going to report you to Mark.” Jaemin hissed to his phone, when he tried to call him a while ago, he actually went back and forth like an iron in his room before finally pressing the call button.

“Is there something wrong?” Jeno said into the phone, he sounds calm.

“Yeah, it’s you. So if you don’t get here right this instant i’m going to report you.” Jaemin said.

“To your room?”

“Goddamnit. Yes. Unless you want to try the front door and get acquainted with everyone then that’s fine, it’s better.”

“Give me 15 minutes.” Jeno said.

“I thought you can open a portal.”

“I can, but there is something i need to do first.”

“Like awaken the Mortal Instruments?”

The line went quiet, and Jaemin thought Jeno already hung up the phone, but he didn’t.

“If you even slightly think about that, i’m going to stop you myself, alright?” He said.

There’s another pause, and Jaemin held his breath.

“I’ll go to you.” Jeno said with clarity.

And then he hung up the phone.

 

____

 

 

The cloudy night of Seoul turns out to be a bloody night for Lee Jeno. As soon as his phone call with Jaemin ended, two shax demons were already marching after him, all fangs and sharp teeth.

Jeno lets go of his seraph blade from inside his belt, as it turns out, hiding inside a cheap hotel room didn’t last long for him. At least this time he was a bit lucky there’s only two demons threatening to rip his throat and not a multiplying dahak like last night.

“ _Jahoel_ ,” Jeno whispered to ignite the dagger.

Fire burning inside him, a power he would never be able to understood, but it had saved his life numerous times. Had saved Jaemin’s life last night. And he stride forward, swinging his dagger into one demon armor, tearing the spider-like demon body like it’s just a piece of fresh meat in a market, but more disgusting. He kicked the other demon with his flat sole boot, the demon managed to flied before it comes back. Jeno, already stands with his two feet, readily welcome the demon attack, pounce his dagger into the demon’s head and it bounces on the floor, what's left of the horrifying creature scattered around the floor with wet fluids.

Jeno almost wanted to kicked the demon’s head laying in horror on the floor, but then he remembered he only said he needed 15 minutes to be in Jaemin’s room. So he brought the backpack he’s been packing, a little heavy with the things he had to carry and pull out his stele, the one he didn’t get to bring last night when he went for a walk recklessly in Hongdae. 

With his stele in hand, Jeno draw a rune popped out in his mind, well aware that he is probably the second person in the whole shadow world that can do that besides warlock and Clary Fairchild.

Before he can step a foot inside the cold surface of the portal, though, the demon’s head that look like horrifying spider opened it’s many eyes on the floor and then spoke: “Come back, Jeno. I promise i won’t hurt you, rule by my side and we shall be unstoppable. Like old times, don’t you want that? Only i can do that, but i need you with me.”

 _False_. He cursed.

Without sparing it anymore glance, Jeno enter the portal.

He had things to explain, and maybe, he doesn’t have to hide anymore.

 

  
  
_To be continued_...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> So, right after i wrote this, i realize there is no way i'm gonna finish with five chapters lmao
> 
> But don't worry, it will only be 8 or 10 chapters max haha
> 
> Ohoho it's finally Jeno pov! (This could be a Lumark special chapter lol)
> 
> Hmm the bad guy finally appear, or is it really?
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are highly appreaciated /bows/


	5. Flashback (One Tears, Two Delight)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, is anyone read this anymore?  
> But this isn't really a chapter, just a little bit of pieces to make senses on the future hehe  
> Taeyong lives in the Lee Manor with Taeil, Jungwoo and the rest of the Lees! They will play more roles in future chapters~

**_Two months earlier, Seoul_ **

 

There were times when Jung Jaehyun felt like his world break down in shambles, swallow him up into nothingness, a pitch black ocean of endless possibilities, and it scared him. The fear of tomorrow and yesterday, of broken promises and just so, so many harsh words. So many hurtful spite and he hates it.

He just got back from his parents house where they stayed over for a week, listening to their anger of how he has failed them. Failed to be a strong shadowhunter. He is a disgrace to the Jung family, how he brought shame for them and not being a perfect leader, a perfect soldier and not fulfilling their expectation on him, because he chose love over power.

Jaehyun had lashed out, get away fast from there to the only home his heart knows how to heal, because he had said awful words in return and felt like shit for saying that to his own parents. But the moment they brought up the name, Jaehyun was over it. He’s over everyone telling him what to do, what to say, or who to love.

“I’m sorry,” he felt a warm hands circling his hip from behind, indulging him in a relaxing embrace, calming his anger.

Jaehyun dropped his head to the floor, closed his eyes and let his hand graze the hands hugging him, letting them know that it’s alright. That it’s alright like this, they are gonna be alright, _would be_ alright.

The room felt so small, yet Jaehyun always felt like he is a greater person when he step his foot here.

“It’s not your fault.” Jaehyun said in a low voice, he turned his back, letting go of the warm embrace and held the beautiful face behind them instead. “Don’t say sorry, don’t _be_ sorry.” He whispered, kissing a temple, brushing off the soft hair there and let his lips stayed a little longer. “I love you.” he whispered again, kissing low to the pair of blind eyes, to the lonely cheeks, to the convalescent lips, and each time, a promise to love them endlessly.

Jaehyun felt the hands brushed along his spines, pulling him closer until there’s no shared space between them, just their close hearts beating in the same rhythm, and he never ever wanted this to end, he longed for their kiss to never ends, to their hugs never fade, because this is his salvation, a long battle of mending after his own destruction.

“Lee Taeyong,” he whispered, looking at the unknowing eyes, still holding the small face in his hands.

“Jung Jaehyun.” Taeyong whispered back.

Jaehyun smile then, heart swell. “Marry me.”

Taeyong big, brown eyes widened in surprise, like he can’t believe what he just heard. But little did he knows, it’s Jaehyun who is reeled. He never would imagine to have someone as beautiful as Taeyong, as ethereal and delicate by his side, willing to be there and heals him, be his one last kiss over so many more.

Looking at the wandering eyes, Jaehyun was reminded at the time he asked how it felt like to be blind, was it lonely living in the darkness, knowing that even lights couldn’t be there to saved him. But Taeyong just smile, “ _I can see shadow, Jahyun Ah, they just don’t form well for me. And i don’t need the lights to saved me, i made peace with the darkness, it’s my friend now._ ”

And Jaehyun never admire someone so much than he admires him, not even his parents. Never love someone as much as he loves Lee Taeyong, the strongest, most beautiful person he ever encounters, and he never wanted to imagine if their fate never crossed, if he stayed in Chicago and not Seoul.

“Say yes.” He said, begging at the quiet man.

Taeyong went still, but his fingers ran across Jaehyun’s body, reassuring him that he just needs some time to process.

“I can’t live without you, loving you is the easiest way for me to do in this world. Being beside you is the medicine i never knew i needed, just beside you. I love you so much, i don’t know how to stop, never knew how since i met you. So marry me, Lee Taeyong, if you would have me, marry me.”

Jaehyun felt his world crumbled when tears started pricking down Taeyong’s cheeks, the one who should never ever be grazed by anything but happiness. And Jaehyun panicked, holding the older in his embrace, pulling him in a hug.

“I never know,” Taeyong began slowly, sobbing into his chest. “That i could be loved by someone this much, how could you, Jung Jaehyun?” he said. “I wasn’t worth all your love, i brought nothing but shame to you. Your parents hate you now because of me, you can’t be the head of the institute because you wouldn’t let go of me, a blind, damaged shadowhunter. How could you loved me this much, Jaehyun? I don’t deserve anything from what you gave me.”

Jaehyun lets his embrace loose so he can take a closer look at him, and never in his life would he ever not bewitched by this man, the same man that stole his heart, that bring him up in the sky just by having him near. He closed their distance, taking the sweet, trembling lips and press it on his own.

“You never know how much i can love you, then.” He said once they parted. “I don’t need the world if i had you. I’ll promise you this one, okay? Because i know you hate promises, but i will never stop loving you, i can’t.”

A smile successfully formed on the older lips who brought his fingers on Jaehyun lips, sweep it along with tenderness and shook his head. “Don’t make promises now, the only promise you will give me is when we exchange runes on our skin. When you will be mine, and i’m yours. I do, i’ll marry you, if i’m all that, I’ll marry you.”

Jaehyun smile then, can’t help but pull the later in more embrace, almost lifting him up on his feet. “You’ll marry me?” he asked breathlessly.

“I can’t live without you either, if you haven’t notice. I don’t know how to stop loving you. Just you. I love you so much for me to stop.”

Maybe now Jaehyun is the one who cried, maybe his heart just shattered. Because it’s the most beautiful words he ever heard, from the equally most beautiful person he's ever met.

“Are you crying?” Taeyong said in panicked when Jaehyun went quiet for a little while. “Please don’t cry i--” he said. Quickly fumbling his fingers on Jaehyun’s face, trying to calm him.

“I’m happy, the happiest i’ve ever been.” Jaehyun sobbes, and he put Taeyong in an embrace once again. “Thank you for loving me, i hope i can always makes you happy.”

Taeyong smile against him. “We can’t be happy all the time. The world doesn’t work that way, and you know it.” He said, burying his face on Jaehyun’s chest. “But i will always do my best to be there at any times you wished me to, Jung Jaehyun, have me.”

Jaehyun never thought he can love someone this much, but he doesn’t really know any other way to felt when Taeyong is near him. He felt loved, equally in love at the same time, and it’s all that matters.

He pulled away just to pushed their foreheads together, smiling against each other as they measure their own breathe, feeling too much but so whole too.

He knows the world is a bad place, where he will be hurt, where he will see Taeyong get hurt too, but he has Taeyong by his side, loving him and being loved by him. Where they can heal each other everytime it happens.

 _It’s not bad_ , Jaehyun thinks, _the world is not bad at all._

 

 

\---

 

 

Mark strode back to his room holding a water bottle, the institute is as quiet as usual, with the Residents all either go out or stayed at the second floor.

Minkyung went back to her parents house, said she wanted to saw her baby brother who just turned five years old two weeks ago. Johnny said he went on a date with a girl he met at the club while Jaehyun said his parents are in town so he will be visiting them for a while.

Upstairs, Mark knows Jaemin and Jisung are probably in the training room getting ready for another one of their next mission, well, at least for Jaemin because Jisung hasn't got his first mission yet.

Mark himself has spent his day enjoying books and reading a few documents in the codex. Now noon, he just got himself a bottle of water after ordering some take outs for him, Jaemin and Jisung.

When the institute front door opened, Mark almost thought the delivery man has managed to get inside, but no, it was just Jaehyun, with his formal shirt and jeans. He looks so happy, too happy.

“Hyung? You are back alrea--” Mark doesn’t get to finished his words because Jaehyun is lifting him up in an embrace while grinning from ear to ear.

“Jaemin! Jisung!” Jaehyun screams, smiling wide. “Get here!”

“What the hell,” Mark mutters when Jaehyun is putting him back to the floor, holding his water bottle tighter so it won’t fall off.

  
There was a sound of hurried footsteps down the stairs and soon enough, Jaemin and Jisung were both in sight, with their training attires, seraph blade in hands.

“What?!” Jisung shouted.

Jaehyun hug him first, Mark can see his sweat dripping all over his face and body. Jaehyun went to hug Jaemin next, lifting him up like what he did to Mark before, but Jaemin accidentally dropped his blade, creating a sound against the cold floor.

“I’m getting married!” Jaehyun shouted.

The three of them looked in awe, surprised by it all until Jaemin was the one to breaks their ice, hugging Jaehyun back equally tighter.

“Hyung! Congrats!” Jaemin shouted.

“Oh my god,” Jisung said.

“Marriage…wedding…” Mark mutters.

“Taeyong hyung agrees to marry me,” Jaehyun said after letting go of Jaemin hugs. He swiped his hair to the back, looking delighted. “He agrees to share the rest of our life together, i couldn’t be more happier.” 

Mark smile. “Congratulations, hyung. I always thought you guys always meant for each other.”

“I did said if you were never end up or getting married with each other, then love is dead.” Jaemin said playfully, earning himself a knock to the head from Jisung, who wrapped his arm around his parabatai.

“Thanks guys.” Jaehyun said, grinning.

“Who’s getting married?” The four of them look to where the voice came, Johnny was closing the door, Minkyung stood while putting her mantel on the night table, equally confused expression on their faces.

“Jaehyun hyung is,” said Jisung while smiling wide, and Johnny widened his eyes, looking at Jaehyun immediately.

“Sorry i didn’t tell you first, i wasn’t going to proposed but--” Jaehyun said, already opening his arms to welcome Johnny who hugs him, whispering: “I’m your best man at the ceremony, i’m booking it.” he said, and earning a laugh from Jaehyun.

“Group hugs!” Minkyung shouted, running with her arms wide open, embracing the two men who soon joined by everyone, a true group hugs with all of them.

“Hyung, is this your best day ever?” Asked Jaemin, murmuring because his face was buried on Johnny’s shoulder.

“Yes, Jaemin. Today is.” Jaehyun said, he sounds so happy, and then he looked up to Mark. “Mark, i think your phone rings.”

Mark looked up to Jaehyun, finally hearing the sound from the inside of his room. “Wait, let me get that.” he said, looking up from beside Jisung, breaking the group hugs.

Mark ran fast, afraid he'll missed the call.

“Hello,” Mark said when he finally reached the phone. “This is Mark.”

“Hi,” said the one on the phone. Deep voice, rich tone. “My name is Lucas. I'm from Beijing Institute. I would like to inform Seoul that we will be coming as a three person package.”

“Oh sure, are you Xingji and Ruoqi’s son?”

“Yes, yes. My name is Wong Yukhei, Huang Xuxi or Lucas. Whichever you prefer, as long as it comforts you.”

Mark furrowed his eyebrows, _that's such a nice explanation,_  he thought. “Okay, Lucas. You'll be coming two months from now, right?”

“Yes, Mark. I hope you'll welcome us, because I personally really want to meet you. Like, personally, want to, you know. Meet you.”

Mark looked at the phone like he can see the person he talked to. “Sure, we will welcome you guys to the best possible.”

There's a long pause of muffled giggles and Mark wonders what could happened on the other line. “Thank you, i can't wait to meet you. I mean, we can’t wait, to meet you guys. In Seoul. At the Institute, yes.”

“We will be, as well.” Mark said calmly. “See you later, Lucas.”

“See you soon, Mark Lee.” Lucas said over the phone. Mark still stayed even after the later hangs up the phone, feeling a little weird.

“Who's that?”

Mark looked at his door where Jaemin was leaning his shoulder there, casually standing with his hands folded in his chest.

“The Beijing Institute representation,” Mark said. “They'll be coming in two months.”

“Exciting, they could attend Jaehyun and Taeyong hyung wedding, he said that they will have a winter wedding in three months. Isn't that amazing?”

Mark smile and walked over to Jaemin. He also said that everyone is already in the dining room because their delivery is here and although the chinese food were supposed to be for three people, Jaemin said he could cook something from the fridge and have a nice dinner together to celebrate this day.

“I hope nothing bad happens for the next three months, the only thing i wanna see is Jaehyun and Taeyong hyung happy in gold suits, they've been through a lot together.” Mark said, circling his arm around Jaemin and ushering him outside.

“I wanna see you with someone, too. You've been through a lot.” Jaemin said casually, earning eye rolls from Mark.

“You found yourself someone, I'm happy like this.” Mark said, smiling at Jisung who just appeared with his brand new clothes, it seems like he changed it already.

“That'd be nice too.” Jaemin said, smiling to himself.

 

 

\---

 

 

 

**_Beijing Institute, China_ **

 

Wong Lucas is grinning. A smile so wide it hurts.

Putting back the phone to the table, Lucas is feeling contented that he finally able to hear and spoke to the Mark Lee. Lee Minhyung. He had heard so much about the young shadowhunter and his various abilities.

To say that he wasn’t interested, would be a total lie, and he was sure his attitude on the phone said a lot about it.

Well, there’s no turning back, Lucas thought to himself, grinning widely as if he had won the world.

Maybe he will try his luck on wooing Mark Lee.

“Ge!”

Lucas looked back to watched both Renjun and Chenle walked over to him with their full attires, bodies covered in heavy leather jacket and boots.

“Where are you two going?” Lucas asked, raising a brow at their hidden seraph blade.

“Demon hunting,” Chenle said calmly. Renjun besides him was fixing his long sword behind his back, and Lucas wanted to laugh.

“Have you both talked to Winwin ge, about this, demon hunting?” He asked again. Renjun and Chenle looked at each other and shake their heads at the same time.

“No, so you talk to him, okay? And come with us, we really need to put all the training to use, don’t you think so, Xuxi ge?” Chenle said, tried to sounds convincing.

“Hmm,” Lucas said, raising an eyebrow and hold his chin with thin fingers. “Okay,” he finally said, giggling when Renjun and Chenle already high fiving each other. “But only because you guys are my kids, and i love you.” he said, and reached out to ruffle the young boys hair, earning a twin grunts from them.

“Ugh, you do realize i’m just two years younger than you, right?” Renjun said, fixing his messy hair.

“And i will definitely be taller than you when i’m older!” Said Chenle.

Lucas laughed and nodded. “Keep on dreaming, kid.”

For the next two months, he will be going with Renjun and Chenle to Seoul, so far, Renjun was only excited for the library and Seoul scenery, while Chenle was excited to have a closer look at the town he only get to see on TV.

Lucas is excited for the things he will learn more at one of the biggest institute, and Mark Lee, of course.

He can’t wait to meet him.

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Jaehyun and Taeyong have one, if not the most romantic relationship ever for Jaemin. When Jaehyun got to Seoul for the first time, he was already starstruck with the present of Taeyong, glaring at him up and down with mouth slightly parted, even when everyone around him was making fun of him for being embarrassing.

But he didn’t care, or didn’t look like he was, anyway. Because he approached the blind man, following him everywhere and tried to get to know him, asking so many question and just, looking at him like  a lost puppy.

It was so cute.

Until, the world knows that Jaehyun was supposed to be the next head of the Chicago institute, and the present of Taeyong around him was making him weak. Jaehyun parents had both came from Chicago, bearing the same rage and disappointment on their faces, and Jaemin had seen Jaehyun got slapped, had stood on his feet and proudly refused being the head at all if that’s all his parents wanted.

“You don’t deserve a son so high up in the position when you are punishing him for wanting to be happy.” Jaehyun had said, gritted his teeth and stared fearlessly at his angry parents.

Taeyong was there to hear it all, he had beg for Jaehyun to stop, that he will let go of him if he must. Because he didn’t want to hold Jaehyun back too, if his desire was to be stronger, then he is willing to go, and he will.

Jaehyun was there to beg Taeyong back to not say that, to take it all back because he can’t do something as impossible as leaving him, or face a future where Taeyong leave him.

Maybe it all sounded like something coming out from the fairy tale, from cliche dramas on TV, but it was sad seeing them have to fight everyone who didn’t believe in them, who said what they had was wrong for years. Hearing the news that they finally wanted to get married, to be together forever, it’s a happiness on it’s own for Jaemin.

That maybe love isn’t just an imagination, maybe it isn’t just a play on the world stage, and maybe it will all be worth it in the end.

And of course he wanted to have one himself, a love so great it is willing to be his happiness, to heals, to mend, to put back together if he falls over. It doesn’t have to be like one of those fairy tales or like Jaehyun and Taeyong, but it will be nice to experience it with someone he truly cheer, someone he really likes.

“I can hear you thinking about true love.” said Jisung, scooping up food to his mouth.

All of the institute residents are gathered on the dining room, celebrating Jaehyun engagement with feasts.

“Shut up.” Jaemin said, looking at everyone around the table who chats with each other. He scoots closer to Jisung, whispering: “I want to fall in love.” 

Jisung snorts. “Sure, you can.”

“It must be great to have someone to love, and love me back.”

“Mhmm,”

“They didn’t have to be great, or good looking, they just need to love me back.”

“Sounds good.”

“Will i have my heart broken first or will i find my true love immediately?”

“Heart broken sounds more realistic.”

“Why are you guys talking about broken heart?” Asked Johnny suddenly, he sat beside Jisung on the round table, so he must heard a little about their conversation.

Jaemin tried to make Jisung shut his mouth, but the later look unbudge, swallowing his kimbab slowly.

“Jaemin wanted to fall in love.” he said nonchalantly.

Jaemin gasps. “You traitor,” he hissed.

Everybody around the table laughed, especially Jaehyun who flashed his dimple smile and Jaemin grunts, rolling his eyes when Mark, who sat beside him, rubbed his hair and messed it up.

“You’ll get one soon, Nana.” said Jaehyun.

“Falling in love isn’t so great, not all of us are as lucky as Jaehyun Oppa.” said Minkyung, already finishing her meal and go to her dessert next.

“Take it from the one who just got dump last month.” Johnny said.

Now Minkyung is the one who gasps. “Oppa, you take that back!” she said. “He didn’t dump me, i did!”

Johnny just laughed. “Sure, hun.” he said. “Just don’t learn from Mark, his obliviousness will bring his single ass until we are all married, and he still be faithful to the Angels only, kicking all the demons asses.”

“It will be funny if he did before you, Youngho. Careful with your words.” Said Jaehyun jokingly.

“I’m fine with myself though.” Mark said, drinking his juice.

“See, Jisung, don’t do that. You’ll have so much fun if you have someone else beside yourself.” Johnny said, circling his hands on Jisung’s shoulder who nods.

“I think i’ll just look up advice from Jaehyun Hyung for love, guys, thank you.” Jaemin said, earning a laugh from everyone.

“Jaemin will get all the bad girls, or boys.” Said Minkyung, pretended to think hard.

“Ugh, why.” Jaemin asked. “Is it because i’m a bad boy myself?”

Minkyung laughed. “No, because you attracted trouble too much.”

Everyone nods, and Jaemin groaned.

 

 

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, i tried to write this because i got stuck on particular Nomin scene i'm writing rn ><  
> So sad i can't update these past few days :(  
> Hopefully i could finished the chapter tomorrow *crossed finger*
> 
> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are always appreciated /bows/


	6. The Gap Between Our Souls (Part 1)

Jaemin count the amount of minutes the time had passed, closing the last bit of his worries and sanity to sit at the edge of his bed, eyes stoop low to look at the floor. He held his seraph blade closely, sighing when the clock hits exactly 8.30 PM.

When he felt an enormous light blazing inside his room, he looks up to see Jeno stepping out of the icy blue portal, like he was tumbling down from heaven’s door. Jaemin stands up, brought his blade in hand and marched it towards Jeno’s neck who froze immediately.

“What are you gonna do?” He said through gritted teeth.

Jaemin can see the later gulped, and he almost felt pity at those eyes that looked at him with surprised. But Jeno isn’t moving, he doesn’t even tried to defend himself. “I was gonna talk,” 

Jaemin lowered his blade, he moves back, slowly lowering his body at the edge of the bed again. “You are the one to called the demons to roamed Seoul, why?” he asked.

“I can’t summoned demon.” Jeno said, still standing, this time he brought a black backpack.

“You know that’s not what i’m asking.”

Jeno went quiet, staring at him, and Jaemin stared back. They look at each other for a few seconds, as if trying to find something in their own separate souls.

Jeno is the first one to break their gazes, looking everywhere across the room. He holds his backpack in one hand, his other hand settled inside his jeans pocket, casually standing like he knows he is good looking.

“You have a poster of Jace Herondale and Clary Fairchild in your room?” Jeno asked, looking at his wall decorated by a few posters, and yes, including his poster of Jace and Clary drawn by one of his close hyung, Moon Taeil.

“You won't answer me?” Jaemin said, eyes a mild between anger and distressed. “Then answer this: why did you say you were sorry for what you are about to do?”

Jeno lowered his head, he then walked closer to where Jaemin sat. “If i sit next to you, will you put your blade to my neck again?” He asked.

Jaemin slowly shakes his head. “No, i won’t.” he said slowly, and Jeno sit, put his backpack to the cold floor.

“How much did you heard?” Jeno asked.

They both are staring at the same direction, with Jaemin tried to calm his heart, his anger, tried to get his mind to think rationally, temper won’t bring him anywhere.

Jaemin sighed. “Look,” he said, facing Jeno. “What Valentine done years ago didn’t brought him anything but death and resentment, he killed my parents. If he hadn’t brought hell to the face of the earth, they will still be with me now.”

Jeno looked pained, like a thousand of weight is gaining in both his shoulder. Then he reached for his backpack. He lets out something like a pendant, a glinting silver longsword. Jeno holds it in his hand, shows it for Jaemin to see.

“What is this?” Jaemin asked.

“It’s not the Mortal Instruments.” Jeno said slowly. “For summoning the Angel, it’s this necklace.”

Jaemin is at a loss of words, but he managed to let out: “This necklace? How?”

Jeno shakes his head. “I don’t know, but it will be bad if it were in different hands.”

Jaemin looked at Jeno, if what he said is true, then isn’t that a good thing? But what if he is lying? “We need to give it to the Clave.” he said.

Jeno slowly shakes his head, he holds the necklace tightly in his clenched fist. “I can’t.” he said.

Jaemin started to be aware again. “Jeno--”

“This is why i said sorry, Jaemin.” Jeno said, looking at him. And Jaemin felt a lot of lighting bolts pierce his chest when he heard his name left the older’s mouth for the first time. “Because i know you will put the laws before anything else, and i already got you this far in trouble by talking to me and i can’t give this necklace to the clave.”

“But why?” he asked hesitantly, brows knitted in confusion.

“My mother,” he said. “If this necklace is safe in the other nephilim’s hands, my mother will be in danger. And i can’t let that.”

Jaemin stared at him. “What would happened to her?”

Jeno lowered his head. “Death.” he said.

Jaemin widen his eyes. There’s a heavy silent between the both of them, one who cannot be easily cracked by anything, but Jaemin tried anyway, because Jeno looks so desperate, so hopeless, and Jaemin placed his hand around Jeno’s shoulder. “Can i see a picture of her? Do you have one?”

Jeno looked surprised, judging by his widening pair of eyes. “What?”

“I need to make sure you weren’t making any lies.” Jaemin said truthfully.

Jeno reached to his backpack again, fishing out a piece of crumpled photograph. He showed it to Jaemin, there inside the frame are two grown ups with their little boy, one is a man, looked strong and tough with fading but still almost visible runes and a woman besides him, gentle smile holding a baby. It looked like a regular family photo, only if Jaemin didn’t see the awkward and sad smile on Jeno’s face.

“My dad’s already dead.” Jeno said.

And Jaemin nods, grazing his fingers over the worn photograph.

“You were an adorable one.” he said, smiling a little.

“You believe me?” Jeno said, he sounds doubtful.

“There’s no way an adorable baby like that grows up to be a lying jerk.” Jaemin said, handing back the photo to Jeno. “Even Valentine’s baby photo would said that he will be a selfish villain when he grows up.” he said jokingly.

That manages to make Jeno giggles a little. “You saw his baby photo?”

“No, but just _imagine._ ” he said.

Jeno shakes his head. “I don’t understand.”

“What is?”

“How can you always makes everything better in an instant?”

“That’s because i’m an angle.” Jaemin said jokingly, and Jeno laughed. They are back into the quiet, but this time, it is more tolerable. “So, what’s your plan? Saved your mom and not going to raise hell, i hope.”

Jeno nodded a little. “I won’t raise anything,” he said, and Jaemin is glad even a little. “But i need to go see her.”

“Wait, what exactly is your condition here?” Jaemin asked.

“I ran away with this necklace, that’s why they have all the shax demon searching for my ass.” Jeno said. “I’ve been on the run until you found me.”

Found. That’s a beautiful way to expresses it.

“Why won’t you tell the Clave? They are the only one who can protect you, and your mother too.”

Jeno sighed. “They won’t protect anyone if they had this.” he said, and before Jaemin could say anything further, he continue: “They’ll destroyed it, and if this necklace is broken, my mother will, too.”

Jaemin stared at the older, trying to figure out how this is all connected. “Who is your mother, is she a shadowhunter too? And what does this all got to do with the Ma Du Shik manor?”

Jeno shook his head. “My mother is a mundane, my father was the one who is a shadowhunter, but he was willing to stripped down his position in the Clave to be with my mother, an ordinary mundane women. But he was dead when i was still three years old, mom said our house in Busan burn down in a fire.” he said. “And ever since i was five, my mother married Ma Du Shik, who was her employer, my life was a literal hell ever since then. Du Shik never treated me like a son, not even like a human being. He said that i was a demon child, something this world has to damned back to hell, and for as long as i can remember, i believed that too.” Jeno paused to lowered his gaze on the floor, and then at Jaemin.

“I wasn’t telling you this so i can gain your sympathy, come on, don’t look at me like that.” Jeno said with a smile.

Jaemin didn’t even realize that his expression had turned into something else, but he guessed maybe he was. He smiled anyway, because Jeno asked him so.

  
“Sorry,” he said.

Jeno nods. “So that’s who Ma Du Shik is to me. Now, for a few months, he was somehow invested in dark magic, like he was bewitched into this whole world of darkness, he began hosting parties for dark cults and get away with it because his family inherited a lot of money, paid warlocks to use glamour so his track won’t be traced. I was afraid, about whatever he was planning, but mom said that it was okay, that Du Shik won’t ever hurt us. Until this month where he suddenly bring a necklace, and knew the existence of nephilim, he learnt about Raziel, and i don’t know how he manage to get this necklace but my mother was hurt whenever he tried to use it.”

Jaemin waited for Jeno to continue, but the boy was silent. And Jaemin knew, he was waiting for him to asked another question. Because this is it, it’s how he gain Jaemin an access, even if he doesn’t know why.

“How did you trained to be a shadowhunter? You got all the runes, even really good combat skills and knowledge, if your dad died a long time ago, how?”

Jeno fidgeted his fingers in his hands, looking unsure. “There’s this woman, who always followed me since i was in elementary school, i was a mundane too, you know, i still am until last month. And then one day, when i was in fourth grade, i was attacked by a demon, a shax, to be exact, she saved me. Well, not really saved me, but she gave me my first dagger, i fought that demon in an alleyway and killed it by jabbing it’s chest, i had nightmares for weeks.” Jeno said, and he sighed. “Turns out she was trying to prove a point that i’m not just an ordinary boy, or a demon child, at least. But she gave me all this training and knowledge about the shadow world, make me learnt the codex and finally, runes.”  

“Who is she? And did your mom knows?”

Jeno nodded. “She was my mom’s friend, a warlock, and her name is Madre, i never seen her again since last year, i don’t know where she went either. And my mom knew that she trained me in the shadoworld, said that i can’t escape my fate if that’s what i want, and i can trust the woman. Later on, she told me that she met my dad through her.”

“And did you? Trust her, i mean. ”

There was another heavy silent Jeno gave him. “At this point, i don’t think i can trust anyone, not her,” Jeno said and looked at Jaemin straight in the eyes. “Not even my mother.”

Jaemin looked away, because he knows what is the meaning behind the words he just heard from Jeno. And then, he remembers something. “When a shadowhunter chose to discharge from the Clave, then they will be immediately stripped from whatever it is that bind them to us. But, the Clave can always ask the children whose in their veins runs an angel blood to be a shadowhunter. And based on what you just told me, the Clave never asked you, did they?”

Jeno shook his head. “No.” he said, head hungs.

“Your mom…”

Jeno sighed. “She is hiding something, yes. But i can’t let her die just like that, not if i know i can save her.”

Jaemin held his breath. “Jeno,” he started, and Jeno looked at him instantly. “I want to help you, i’ve told you before, right? But i won’t let anymore blood spill because of a selfishness of one part, not if it’s in front of me and i can do something about it. So let me.” he said.

“Let you?”

“Let me help you, whatever you are planning, as long as it’s good. Let me help you.”

Jeno looked at him like he was in disbelief, and Jaemin didn’t let his eyes wander like before, didn’t held his breath or trying to sounds convincing. He just looked at him with something he would let himself belief.

With trust.

“Okay,” Jeno said, but he hung his head again. “Thank you, really, for believing my words.”

Jaemin smile, drop both his hands on the bed to prop his body, staring straight to his wall. “I’m not believing you, i’m trusting you. So the moment you betrayed my trust, i’m gonna come for your head next.”

“So intimidating,” Jeno said, laughing. “You kept saying you’ll cut my head or rip my skin since we met, not to mention you just got your sword on my neck literally seconds ago. Just don’t try to cut my hair if you pissed at me again.”

“That’s honestly not a bad idea, thanks, i’ll try it next time.” Jaemin said, making them both laugh.

They both went quiet again, but of course there’s no more ice, no more mountain of doubt and misunderstanding. Jaemin promised himself to try understand the situation, especially that Jeno had the pendant that supposedly can summoned the angel, he needs to make sure it will be safed and not threatening the humanity. Well, until he can figured out a way to bring this all to Mark and the Clave.

“So, when are you gonna met your mom?” Jaemin asked, looking at Jeno, mesmerized a little by his face. He is handsome, his side profile literally looked angelic, and Jaemin sighed.

“Tomorrow,” Jeno said. “I need to convince her to get away from Ma Du Shik, that’s why i need your words until tomorrow, so i can convinced my mom and i can give this to the Clave to take care with, as well as my mother’s life.”

Jaemin nodded. “Any idea on how to do that?”

Jeno sighed. “I don’t know. I guess i just need to put my trust in her, don’t you think? Like you did with me.” He said, and face Jaemin. They both looked at each other for a few seconds until Jaemin clears his throat.

“I can go with you,” Jaemin said. And before Jeno could protest, he cut him with: “I need to make sure there won’t be anything wrong, but i need to ask you something.”

“What is it?”

“The pendant stay here. There won’t be any good if you carry it to the possible enemy den again when you get it out in the first place.”

Jeno let out the pendant again, giving Jaemin to hold the silver necklace in his hand without saying anything anymore. Jaemin bent down to pull out a box from under his bed where he kept most of his treasured belongings there, and put the pendant safely between the old photograph of his late parents.

“We need to go there as early as possible, Mark will visit Ma Du Shik manor tomorrow after he got permission from the Clave, so maybe it won’t be wise if you want to keep this whole thing a secret until your mom is safe.”

Jeno nodded, trailing Jaemin’s every move that put the box where it initially placed.

“Now,” Jaemin said, he started to get up. “You can clean up in my bathroom, you brought change right?” he said, pointing at Jeno’s backpack, and the later nodded again. “Good, although i think we are the same size if you want to borrow mine.”

“Where are you going?”

Jaemin smile. “To Mark’s room, to my parabatai and to the kitchen to fetch us food. I’m starving.” he said, rubbing his stomach.

“You are really letting me stay?”

“Can’t see why not,” Jaemin answered, and squinted his eyes after. “Unless you want to tricked me and runaway again, which is not a nice thing to do because i’ll be sad when you betrayed me like that.”

Jeno got up, bringing his backpack with him. “So petty,” he said, smirking. “I won’t let you down this time, i promise. I won’t make you sad.” He said, giving Jaemin one last smile before he turned to the bathroom, probably to change his dirty clothes.

Jaemin smile. “I’m keeping you up to that, Lee Jeno.”

 

 

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated TT /bows/


	7. The Gap Between Our Souls (Part 2)

“By the angels,” Minkyung said, shutting her mouth. “Are they cuddling?” She said while whispering, exchanging glances with Renjun who just nods while smiling.

“They’ve been at it since 30 minutes ago, shush.” Renjun said, put a finger on his lips to motioned Minkyung and tone her voice down.

“Oops,” she said. “Wait, let me get a blanket.”

Minkyung hurriedly went to the nearest closet and get a big blanket over one of it’s storage, and then she pull the blanket to both Jisung and Chenle sleeping bodies, careful not to wake them up. Chenle had his arms draped over Jisung’s hurt back as they both face each other, the two of them are curled up side by side in a cramped bed, and honestly, Minkyung didn’t see this coming.

“How adorable,” she said, smiling. She looked at Renjun who sit in one of the chair, a book in his hand. Upon noticing the boy didn’t have any blanket, she went back to the closet, pulling out another blanket again. “Are you going to sleep here? Or back to your room?”

“No, no,” Renjun said, but still accepting the blanket from Minkyung. “I’m going back to my room, i was just trying to make sure they are both safe.”

“How nice of you,” she said, making Renjun laughed. “Hmm, they gonna be the best of friends, i can see it.”

Renjun was giving her a sly smirk, eyes darted back to the two sleeping boys. “Maybe not.” He said.

Minkyung lifted an eyebrow, she was about to ask another question when suddenly, Jaemin barged into the door, looking hurried.

“I'm sorry, i was--huh, he is sleeping already?” Jaemin said, moving closer and finally noticing his parabatai asleep.

“Amazing, right? Jisung usually don't sleep this early,” Minkyung said, whispering.

“Maybe he was tired, his back hurt after all.” Jaemin answered back.

“Or maybe he just felt _too_ comfortable, he doesn't even wake up now, see?” Said Renjun, eyeing Chenle’s arms whose safely wrapped around Jisung's back protectively.

“Could be,” Jaemin said, laughing.

“Don't play cupid, guys. They both gonna hate you.” Minkyung said, rolling her eyes, but she was laughing too.

“Well, I'm gonna sleep in my room,” said Jaemin.

Minkyung raise her eyebrow at him. “That’s weird coming from you. I thought you gonna hold Jisung like a baby for the whole night.”

“There's Chenle. And i’m sure they don't wanna be disturbed by me hugging and squeezing them with me like I'm their mother.”

“If i didn't know any better i thought you hide your girlfriend in your room or something,” Minkyung teased, upon seeing Jaemin rolling his eyes, she continue: “Or boyfriend.”

And now he blushed. “You are so noisy, noona."

“Oh my god,” Minkyung said in surprise. “Why are you blushing, Na Jaemin?” She said, and pinch Jaemin’s cheeks.

Jaemin tried to flee, but of course Minkyung just tease him harder. “You have a boyfriend?!”

“No! No i don't!”

“Why are you blushing, then?”

“Because it's hot here. And I'm not blushing!”

Minkyung just laughed. Jaemin is always so easy to tease, because he has a soft heart and didn't do well in lying, either.

The first time Jaemin and Jisung came to the institute, Minkyung thought the boy was broken after his parents death and aunt who died five years later of old ages, turned out Jaemin was one of the most cheerful boy Minkyung have ever met. He didn't like to show his real feelings, and managed to still smiling wide, making jokes, taking care of Jisung and getting friendly with everyone. And it's his best coping mechanism, he didn't like to drown himself in sorrow or let others be in one. He knows perfectly how to make others happy in his own ways, sometimes he can be quiet too, can be too focused if it's about what he is passionate about. But to be honest, Minkyung worried about Jaemin the most out of all the boys she knew in the institute, more than the oblivious Mark or even Johnny and Jisung. Because Jaemin is too kind sometimes, he didn't know how to draw the line, but that part is also making him stronger. 

Minkyung let her hands patted Jaemin’s hair, making the younger groan.

“Fine, i won't tease you anymore.” she said. “But tell me all about your love life, okay? I know all about girls, or boys.” She said, winking at him and earning another groan from Jaemin.

“It's amazing,” Renjun said suddenly, gaining both Minkyung and Jaemin attention, his eyes were trained on where Chenle and Jisung were asleep. “They didn't woke up through your loud banter.”

Minkyung tilted her head. “You are right, i almost felt sorry i teased Nana.”

Renjun gathered his books from where he sat before. “Well then, i think it's time for me to go. I feel like tomorrow gonna be a little though.”

Minkyung nodded. “Get some rest, Injunnie.”

Jaemin raised his eyebrows. “Who is Injunnie? Are you calling him by nickname now?”

“Me,” Renjun said, raising his hand.

Jaemin front. “Can i call you that too? It's cute.”

“No.”

“Why not!” Jaemin shout, but then immediately shut his mouth, muttering a small, “sorry.”

Minkyung giggles.

“Because you called me cute.” Renjun said, smirking.

“Not fair. This is a discrimination.”

Renjun shakes his head while smiling. Minkyung likes the kid, he is smart and honest, while everyone in the institute somehow has their timid side, Renjun always seems confident, like he knows everything in the world, and are good at it.

“Good night guys,” Minkyung said when they are out of the infirmary. “Are you going to the kitchen now, Jaemin?” she said, asking Jaemin who said he was hungry minutes ago.

“After that, yes. But i need to talk to Mark first.”

“Hmm, he is not in his room.” Said Minkyung, knowing well that Mark’s room is empty when she went there to check on him earlier.

“Where is he then?”

“Stargazing,” Renjun said, smiling while holding his books. “You may wanna talk to him tomorrow. He is busy tonight.”

Jaemin squinted his eyes, but then him and Renjun exchange looks, like they both knew something. And then Jaemin laughed, muttering an, “ah!” while nodding.

“What?” Minkyung asked confusedly.

“Nothing,” Renjun said. “Good night Noona, Jaemin, i need to hurry up so i can sleep early and read a lot.” He said, and hurriedly run to the stairs.

“I'm hungry,” Jaemin mutters, already turning around to go to the kitchen direction. “Night, noona.” he said.

Minkyung shook her head. “They have inside jokes already.” She said, sighing.

It's weird living with all the boys in the institute, and now adds three more. Sometimes Minkyung wished she can meet more girls here.

But the boys are fun to tease, so it's alright.

  


 

When Jaemin came back to his room with a tray of food, he spotted Jeno looking at his photos on the bedsides table, picking the frames up with towel draped on top of his wet hair. He is wearing a plain white t-shirt and training pants, when he heard the door opened, he looked up to see Jaemin coming closer.

“Sorry, i’m being rude.” He said, putting back the frame to the table.

Jaemin smile, walking towards his window and opened the balcony. “It’s alright,” he said, putting the tray on the floor. “It’s just a picture of me and my parents, i saw yours, so it’s okay if you want to look at mine.”

Jeno walked towards him while Jaemin already sat down on the floor, folding his legs while he picked up kimbab he made off the tray.

“What are they like?” Jeno asked, thanking the plate of tuna kimbab Jaemin handing him.

Jaemin eat one kimbab, taking his time to answer the question. “I’m not sure, they died when i was very young,” he said, frowning, and smiling while remembering a little memories that popped up on his mind. “But they are the greatest. Dad will pick me up on his shoulder and teach me to throw a dagger to the willow tree in front of our old house, but i always missed it. Mom will scold him for teaching their kids to hold a knife when he was barely five years old.” he said, giggling.

Jeno smile. “That’s a very nice memory,” he said.

“I don’t have much memory i can remember from them,” Jaemin said. “I spent the rest of my childhood in my aunt care with Jisung until she passed away and we were being trained here, meeting Mark and the others.”

Jeno nodded, drinking from a glass of water Jaemin brought.

“How’s yours, then?”

“Nothing much, it’s just,” he said, looking unsure. “I sort of killed demons in my free time? But i still go to school, even went to a few courses my mom signed me up to, just living the mundane life.”

Jaemin laughed. “Woah, that’s awesome. So you are like, living the double life?”

“If you called it that, then, yeah,” he said. “I remember that one time my girlfriend was about to be eaten by a shax demon and then i crashed her head so i can killed it. She broke up with me the next day.”

Jaemin burst out laughing. “Served you right, don’t hit women.”

Jeno shrugged, but he was smiling anyway, eating a piece of kimbab.

“Hmm, you look like someone that dates a lot.” Jaemin said while still laughing.

“I think i did,”

“But that doesn’t explain why you are so bad at flirting.”

Jeno raised an eyebrow. “Am i?”

Jaemin nodded.

“How would you know?” Jeno asked. “Did you considered me flirting with you?”

Jaemin looked at him in disbelief, and the he blushed. Goddamnit.

“Shut up.”

“You never date, did you?”

“No, don’t mock me.”

“I’m not,” Jeno said simply. “But i’m confused, you are cute, how come no one likes you?”

Jaemin didn’t know that it was supposed make him happy or offended. “Hey, i never date, yes. But i’m not saying nobody likes me before,” he said. “I’m just not interested if it was just a fling or a crush, you know? It’s a waste of time, i want to love someone deeply.”

“So,” Jeno started. “You are a hopeless romantic?”

Jaemin laughed. “I’m a realist romantic, if i was a hopeless one, i would’ve devote myself into finding love since a long time ago.”

Jeno nodded. “Fair enough.” he said, “the one you gonna fall for are gonna be lucky.”

“Stop.” Jaemin said jokingly, making them both laughed.

The time crashed here and there, their conversation brings them along to an empty plates and full stomach. Jaemin prop his body on his arms, looking up to the night sky. His bandaged upper arm is already felt a lot better than this evening.

“What kind of things you hate the most?” Jeno suddenly asked.

“Betrayal,” he answered. “And mosquitos.”

Jeno laughed. “I hate promises.” he said, making Jaemin looked at him.

“But you just made one.”

Jeno stared back at him, and then he was smiling. “It’s because it’s you, i know i won’t break my promise to you.”

“We just met, you promise me that much?” Jaemin laughed.

“Yeah, i’ll try to, at least.”

Jaemin smile. “Thanks, that’s sweet.” he said.

The night sky is getting darker, it’s so beautiful that the stars decided to paint it with twinkling gold lights, and the moon hung lowly like it’s about to fall down. Jaemin always love to see the sky at night, he felt like he can think straight and get some answers from whichever God decided to hear his wishes.

“I’m gonna go to bed,” Jaemin said, standing up. “You can sleep with me.”

“W-what?”

“I’ve told you my bed fits for two people before, right? There’s no couch here.”

“I can sleep on the floor.”

“Why? You embarrassed to sleep on the same bed with me?”

Jeno chuckeled, “No,” he said simply, and try to stand up. “I never shared a bed with anyone before.”

Jaemin propped his body on the bed, he took the right side beside the window, leaving the left side for Jeno to sleep. He still needs to brush his teeth first, but maybe he will do it a little bit later. “Good for you, i cuddled when i sleep, so you might wanna take a precautious.”

Jeno shakes his head. “I need to prepared myself so i can be huggable enough for you, then?” he said sarcastically, and making Jaemin blushed again. How could he always has a nice comeback like that?

“You are so annoying,” Jaemin said, rolling his eyes. “Just sleep.” he said, patting the bed next to him.

When Jeno finally curled up on the bed next to him, just then did Jaemin realize, having the older close to him, with his handsome face and fluttering eyelashes for the whole night, maybe will not be such a good idea for his overly crazy beating heart, after all.

  


___

 

 

“So he is in the Seoul Institute now? With the pendant? Answer me, you bloody demon!”

The people and demon alike from all over the room are in fright, Ma Du Shik was about to lose his mind trying to find Lee Jeno who ran away with the pendant he searched so hard for. The middle aged man with wrinkles all over his face is now kicking the demon shin who groans, spilling out blood from inside it’s guts.

“Yes! He got away with the portal after he killed two of us.” The shax demon answered.

The room is mostly quiet, until a woman with a long jet black hair came to the room, her grace suddenly calm the whole room into bewilderment, like she put a spell on it.

“Easy, my love,” she whispered in Ma Du Shik ear. “He will come back to us.”

“Yeah?” Ma Du Shik said through gritted teeth. “He betrayed us, ran away with what supposed to be _mine_ , and possibly getting us found out by those demon hunters bastards? Yeah, that’s your son, and i’m going to make him pay after i found him.”

The woman smile, patting the back of Ma Du Shik to calm him down. “And you will, you have to be patient.”

Du shik laughed. “It’s been days, i don’t have anymore patient. If i have to create havoc to those so called sacred place of them, then i will.”

“He’ll come tomorrow, first thing in the morning.” The woman said.

“And what should i take your words for?”

The woman is back to her usual gentle smile, like she was trying to lure the dirtiest souls of the unholy earth. “He’s my son,” she said softly. “He’ll always come back to me no matter what.”

 

 

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated TT /bows/
> 
> p.s: since i'm a new nctzen, my twt username is @twopastone and it'd be nice to be friends especially if you stan nct and nomin! I have made a mood board for this au too hehe


	8. The Weight of a Promise

The morning sun was blinding, threading warm sunlights over neatly shuted curtain. Jeno stared at the sleeping body curled up beside him. Jaemin sleeps soundlessly, body sprawled with chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm, as if his dream wasn’t willing to let him wake just yet.

Last night had been a fearful event for him, Jeno had not expected to have a bed to sleep or someone that earnestly believe in his story. He didn’t really understand why would he made such a heavy promise to the boy, he hated promises, literally a few empty words that you didn’t put any weight into it has been thrown at him his whole damn life.

But he just wanted to, he wanted to do something for this boy other than making him suffered and confused, he had a complete bull and unbelievable life so it’s staggering to saw Jaemin believed in him, even willingly help him just because his moral as a shadowhunter was that high.

So no matter what, he’s gonna protect the trust he gave to him.

Jaemin stirs in his sleep, eyelashes fluttering as his eyes slowly grew sensitive to the warm lights, he let his hands stretched out as long as it can carries, somehow not knowing about Jeno’s presence besides him, once he did, his eyes grew bigger and Jeno laughed at his antics.

“By the angels,” Jaemin said, holding his chest like the heart was gonna jump there.

“I’m no angel,” Jeno said, smirking. “But good morning to you too.”  

Jaemin rolled his eyes, pushing his blanket out of his body. They had shared the blanket last night, so, Jeno suddenly felt the morning cold started to crawl at his sleeveless arms.

“What time is it?” Jaemin asked.

“I don’t know, you don’t have a clock in your bedroom and my phone ran out of battery.”

“Wow, i thought you turn that thing with magic spelling rune or something. Do you actually charged it?”

“Will you stop bullying my phone?”

Jaemin smirked. “You better throw that thing out then.” he said, and quickly sat up.

“Meanie,” Jeno said, pouting.

Jaemin stretched out his body once more, now enjoying the warm sunshine and reaching out to get his phone from the night table. And Jeno didn’t just stare at his back where various runes were covering the skin, Jaemin didn't have much runes on his body, but almost the length of his right arm were covered with them, and with the exception of the _courage in combat_ rune plastered on his neck. No, he didn’t just gaped at his golden brown hair struck down by the warm lights, didn’t just mesmerized by how skin can covered every strong bones on his body perfectly, and no, definitely, he didn’t just get startled, blush creeped up his cheeks when Jaemin turned around to look at him, playfulness in his eyes. No, he didn’t just did that.

“Let’s eat, i can cook you something easy in the kitchen.”

Jeno, thoughts collapsing, can’t even digest what the younger just said to him. “You going to what?”

“More like _we_ , come on, you lazy bump, we probably have a bloody day, might as well stuffed ourselves first.”

“Wait,” Jeno said, shaking his head. “You are taking me outside?”

Jaemin shrugged, standing up. “It’s 6 AM. I swear on Raziel no one would be awake at this hour in the institute.”

“Are you sure you don’t really wanna hand me to your superior?”

“No, no one is superior here, we’re all equals,” Jaemin said, and Jeno raised an eyebrow at him. “Fine! I’m not, seriously. What’s the big deal anyway? You could’ve just teleported back to the middle of nowhere, right?”

Jeno shrugged, he’s got a point. He smile then, also standing up, hint of a farce in his smile. “I’m taking you with me if you do that.”

Jaemin smirked back at him. “Maybe that wouldn’t be such a bad thing.” he said, and winked.

Jeno shook his head at Jaemin’s smart remarks. He had a feeling this boy is also going to make him crazy one day.

 

 

 

 

“You’re not allergic to anything, right?”

“Not that i knew of, _unless_ if you wanna try to poisoned me then maybe i wouldn’t like scyanide or Drevak venoms in those mix, thank you.” Jeno said, sitting in one of the high chair in the kitchen, watching Jaemin attentively moving around in the space like he already knew it too well.

Jaemin snorted. “Would you like the Shax Demons unfertilized eggs instead? I think we may have some stock in the freezer.” he said, reaching for the pancake mix they bought last week in the cabinet.

Jaemin didn’t expect Lee Jeno to have this snarky remarks up his sleeves all the time, but then again, he didn’t expect him to be a nice company either. He just sat there quietly since they came to the empty kitchen while Jaemin tried his best to cook something easy with the available ingredients.

Sometimes he hummed a few tunes that his ears aren’t familiar with, which made Jaemin smile a little because literally nobody here love music. Maybe Mark, but he got too busy to actually enjoyed it again.

Jeno laughed at what Jaemin just said, and for a few minutes, the only sound in the kitchen were just the grizzling sound of batter against heated pan. Once he finished, he brought one plate of pancake and warm milk to Jeno’s side.

“We’re running out of every other poison,” Jaemin said, and then he shook his head. “Such a shame, but we have this poison instead, please enjoy them.”

“It’s milk,” Jeno said with knitted brows. “Right?”

“Of course, it still poison to me. Don’t worry i didn’t put anything to it.”

Jeno smile at the smiley face of poured honey on the pancake surface. “You don’t like milk?”

Jaemin nodded. “Drink it once, i had fever for a week.”

“What are you gonna eat, then? This are all literally milk based.”

Jaemin smile, reaching back to the cup of bowl he prepared before. “This,” he said, pointing at the smoothie and muesli bowl. Johnny told him that sometimes he ache his back these days, probably due to the lack of protein, so him, as the oldest in the institute, has stuffed their food supply with fruits, milk, and organics, saying that they all need to eat healthy food to be able to killed demons and not a whole bunch of take outs or greasy foods. Which is genius, Jaemin had thought so, while Jisung on the other hand, complained because he just wanted his star wars edition cereals.  “This is food for every strong shadowhunter.”

Jeno nodded, a hint of wittiness in his face as he tried to stuffed the pancake while Jaemin sat across from him. “This is good.” He munched.

Jaemin laughed a little. “It’s literally from the factory, but thanks. I’ll cook you something else next time, everybody love my cooking.”

“Promise?”

Jaemin shook his head. “So much for someone who hated promises.”

Jeno laughed, but then he quickly turned serious as his eyes trailing the opened kitchen door behind them. “Someone’s here.” he said

Jaemin almost choked on his mango smoothie, thankfully not spilling any as he moves quickly. “Hide there!” He told Jeno, half whispering while pointing at the bottom of the sink where the cabinet there are empty because they just recently cleaned it for the upcoming stock Johnny ordered.

Jeno moves, looking ridiculously hurried as he tried to find the space Jaemin pointing out.

Jaemin grunted, picking up Jeno’s still full plate and milk. “Bring your food! They’ll suspect something if they see another plate.”

Jeno groaned, but he took it with him. “I didn’t brought my stele, we’re running away if i ever get found out.” he said while whispering, making Jaemin shook his head in disbelief.

“Ridiculous. Hide!”

Once the cabinet door opened after it swallowed Jeno’s body in a cramped space, Jaemin calm himself as Mark entered the room with Lucas on his side, the tall guy smiling down at him like looking at a puppy, all gentle and soft.

This feels familiar.

When Mark spotted him, Jaemin pretended he just swallowed his smoothie, looking at the empty wall across from him where it once sat Jeno. He turned to Mark, awkwardly enough that Mark raise an eyebrow at him.

“Did you just talk to someone?” Mark asked.

“Myself,” Jaemin said, pretending to sound normal. “Why are you guys together again?”

Mark looked taken aback while a sly smile started to creeped up Lucas’ face. “C-coincidence.” Mark said, rubbing his neck. It’s funny, Jaemin never thought the always strict, hard working Mark could really stuttered like that over an obvious lies.

“Hm,” Jaemin said, decided to tease him a little. “The stars look nice last night, don’t you guys think so?”

Mark blushed, looking everywhere at the room like he wanted to abandoned everything right there and then. Jaemin almost laughed when he got startled as Lucas put his hand on Mark’s shoulder.

“I’ll cook you something,” he said, and then glance at Jaemin. “You are pretty observant.” he said, which earned a laugh from Jaemin and another grunts from Mark who just quickly sat on the chair which Jeno sat before.

“Not really,” said Jaemin, shrugging. “You are just too obvious.”

“True,” Lucas said, a hint of sneer left on his face as he turn around to look at what he can cook.

Jaemin turn back to Mark as he drank his water, literally choking as he saw Lucas about to open the cabinet below the sink. He quickly sat up, wiping the water dropping off his chin. Shouting, “No!”

Which then make Mark and Lucas turned to look at him. Jaemin scratched the back of his head, scanning his brain to find a reasonable alibi.

“I’m trying to find the seasoning,” Lucas said, hand on the cabinet handle as Jaemin gulped.

“It’s not there,” Jaemin carefully said. “That cabinet is broken. I just fixed it, i’m afraid it will collapse again.” and he stand up, walking towards another cabinet where the full series of seasoning were kept.

“Is it?” Lucas said, finally releasing the handle, staring down at it curiously. “I can fix it again, if you want.”

Jaemin shook his head, handing Lucas the seasoning. “No, no, it will be fine. Just, not now.”

Lucas raised a brow, but surprisingly let it go and received what Jaemin handed him.

“Fine,” Lucas said, shrugging. “Just tell me if it needed more fix, i can help a little.”

“Is it really broken? It seems okay two days ago though.” Mark said, eating from Jaemin bowl of smoothie.

“Yes, hyung. It’s broken now, something hit it. I saw it myself.” Jaemin said tiredly, flopped himself down on the chair again. He needed to find a way to get these two out so he _can_ sneak Jeno out too.

Mark let it slide, nodding cluelessly.

Jaemin cleared his throat. “Why don’t you guys tried to eat breakfast in the greenhouse?”

Lucas turned around excitedly, hand already holding two eggs. “That’s a nice idea! I haven’t see your greenhouse!”

“I don’t know,” Mark said, sounded a little doubtful. “There’s a lot of mosquitos there.”

“What a little mosquito bite if you can enjoy the romance more?” Jaemin said simply.

Mark rolled his eyes while Lucas started to laugh. “Hey,” he said, voice deep and cheerful, pointing at Jaemin. “I like you.”

“Haha, thanks,” Jaemin said. _No, thank you. Big guy_.

“We have this big green hedges with blue violet blossoms in China, i plant them myself from our house in Idris. My mother totally loved it, it’s in the centre of our greenhouse.” Lucas said excitedly, he seems like the type to always be happy all the time. Jaemin almost felt sorry he thought the tall guy looked intimidating the first time he saw him.

“There’s the midnight flowers in ours, it’s quiet pretty when they blossomed.” Mark said and Jaemin loved where this is going, so he kept a hidden smile to himself, seeing how his plans had worked. Lovers. So easy to rule.

“Great. You guys can have a mini picnic there, i’ll make sure no one will bother you.” Jaemin said.

“Why don’t you join us?” Mark asked.

Jaemin shook his head. “No, hyung. I’ll stay here,” he said. “Oh, by the way, i’m going to go out for a little bit, there’s something i have to do outside, just for a while because i don’t want to leave Jisung for too long. When are you guys gonna leave for the investigation?”

“The Clave have given us permission to investigate Ma Du Shik in their stead. Maybe after everyone had their breakfast, we need to move quickly anyway.” Mark said. “Where are you going?”

“A couple errands i need to do. Nothing serious and dangerous, i promise.”

_Wow, Na Jaemin. Look at your easy tongue spitting out those lies._

“Don’t get too far, you’re still injured.” Mark said.

“Okay, hyung.”

 _I’m sorry, hyung. I promise you i will make Jeno talk to you next, i’m trying to trust him now_.

The rest of the minutes were spent as Lucas’ breakfast finally done. Jaemin kept a straight face, but he felt uneasy as he knew Jeno is just down there, hiding uncomfortably in a cramped cabinet much smaller than his body.

Hee took a little peek on how the older body as he got out of the shower earlier, he wasn’t so big, built like how most of the shadowhunters would look like. Lean muscles, good posture, but what made Jaemin a little jealous was how he packed more muscles than Jaemin who worked out nearly everyday.

Once the pair leaves the kitchen, Jaemin crane his neck, making sure that they were both already out of sight before opening Jeno’s cabinet.

“I’m so, so, sorry. I thought no one’s awake at this hour, i forgot Mark hyung about to get a boyfriend soon. I swear it usually just me who wanders at this hour.” he said as he watched Jeno sweaty face started to get out of the limited space, still holding his pancake and milk. Must be super uncomfortable.

“Don’t sweat it,” Jeno said, and _what a terrible pun_ , Jaemin thought, as he cringed to it. “Things happened. Just, let’s go before the whole residences woke up and have another kitchen dates.”

Jaemin laughed a little at that. “You can finished your pancake, a few minutes won’t hurt.” he said, and fetch Jeno’s glass of milk, dropped it on the table.

Jeno just shrugged and sat down again, munched a few bites before drinking his milk again and finishing the whole thing. Jaemin felt bad, the taste wouldn’t be the same anymore after a few minutes in a damped place.

Probably noticing Jaemin drawback, Jeno patted Jaemin’s head slowly. “It's okay,” he said. “The pancake is still delicious.”

Jaemin gaped at him. “Who allowed you to pet my head?” he said, and reach out to brush Jeno’s hair too, earning a grunt from him.

“Not fair. I didn't messed up your hair.” He said, and they were fighting a little to take turns and messed each other head.

“My goodness, as much as i wanted to win this, i think it's better if we be quick.” Jeno said, taking a breath after Jaemin almost strangled his neck trying to reach Jeno’s hair.

“You'll pay for this.” Jaemin hissed, fixing his hair that looked like a bird nest now.

Jeno just laughed while Jaemin gave him a wrath side eyes, his eyes started to disappear, leaving a smile to it because he laughed so hard at how Jaemin just pout right there.

Jaemin felt a tug at his heart.

No.

There's no time to ogle at some cute eye smile.

  


\---

 

 

“How the hell did you even know how to open a portal in the first place?” Jaemin said, hands folded in his chest as he looked carefully at Jeno who reached for his stele in his bag. “I get that you have this mysterious power and all, but, just how did you managed to master all this?”

“I have much free time,” he said, looking easy.

“Don't you have school or something?”

The clock just showed that it was 8.05 in the morning, after they ate breakfast, Jaemin quickly fetch the weapons in the weaponry room, which was rather quiet as he knew Mark was having his morning dates with Lucas.

He got his usual arrow, bow, and the longsword, using his older ones to avoid suspiciousness if he brought his regular weapons along to a not so dangerous outing.

“I'm pretty good at time management.”

They were both dressed in leathers, Jaemin had a tshirt inside his opened zipper black jacket, equally black pants and boots, he didn't forgot to wear his gloves today, usually there were days where his hands bleed because he forgot to put on gloves as he shoots every arrow. Jeno dressed in something similar, but choose to just wear his grey sweater without any outer.

“Ready?” Jeno said after he found his stele, hands circling the surface as he stare at Jaemin.

Jaemin moves closer. “Why? Should i held your hand or something?”

“Do you want to?”

Jaemin bite his lips. “You suggested it.”

“When?” Jeno asked, smiling wide as he began to draw the rune.

“Get it over with, Lee Jeno. I'll hold your hand if you can keep all your promises.” Jaemin said, tightens his hold against his bow and arrow at his back, making sure it stay in its place.

Jeno managed to let out a laugh before Jaemin’s room began to shine as the icy blue door started to appear.

“Now that you are talking about prices, i do have something in mind.” Jeno said, making Jaemin raise a brow at him, following his step as they moved closer to the portal.

“I'm not gonna be your servant just because you keep your promise to me.” Jaemin said with a roll of his eyes.

“Tempting, but no,” Jeno said, looking right at Jaemin’s eyes. “Cook me something, anything.”

Jaemin snorts, holding a fist to brush Jeno’s arm. “Are you lowkey asking me out on a date?”

“Do you want to?”

Jaemin shook his head, entering the portal instead with Jeno following behind him

 _I will never get used to this,_ Jaemin thought as the shaky portal brought them both to travels.

When the movement finally stops, Jaemin was greeted with a claw against his neck, an ugly rigged and all fangs of a demon is grinning down at him.

Finally can figure out the room he was in, Jaemin spotted Jeno in almost the same situation as him, only he was pushed against a wall, a big behemoth was opening its mouth, trying to eat Jeno’s head.

Jaemin rolled his eyes.

“The date is set if you manage to not get your head ripped off, Lee Jeno.” Jaemin shouted, ignoring the demon that began to snarl at him.

“Deal.” Jeno said simply, annoyingly, as he can still hear the cockiness in his voice.

Jaemin smile a little, knowing well he managed to grasp his dagger out of his belt while talking to Jeno. He pulled it out while the demon continue to growl at him, and with one quick motion, Jaemin impale the demon’s eye with it, dragging forcefully until the demon’s face ripped. The blood splattered to his gloves covered hand before the disgusting creature dissolve into a pile of dust.

“Damn,” he heard Jeno’s voice amidst the clash of knives. “You really like to do everything messily, huh?” he said. When Jaemin turn to look at him, the boy was already ripping the Behemoth demon’s head through its body. Hands and sword bloody.

Jaemin almost rolled his eyes if he wasn’t attacked by another demon coming his way.

“I thought we gonna meet your mother!” Jaemin shout, pulling out his bow and arrow while counting how much the demon they need to fight, assuming that he would do better with his arrows if they were faced with this much demons at once.

“I don’t know,” Jeno shouted back. “Hang on!”

Jaemin shoot his arrow to the demon that about to attacked him before another lights burst in the room, coming from Jeno’s direction as he saw the boy panting with stele in hand, and all the demons in the room perished at the same time.

“This is not good,” Jeno said. “I think we need to get out--”

Jaemin stopped. Breath gagged in his throat as an arrow slipped from his grip, dropping to the ground. He felt his body being lifted up as a big, scally hand wrapped around his neck and Jaemin looked down to stare at a woman with a grin in her face. The woman had a snake like skin, her face appeared to be cunning and almost green. Jaemin was squirming, trying to release himself from her strong, poignant hold.

“Who’s this?” The woman said wickedly.

Jaemin choked as he felt her grip getting tighter.

“Madre,” He heard Jeno’s voice again, shocked. “Let him go.”

The woman--Madre--smile again. “No,” she said, and Jaemin felt blood where her claws digged his skin, he can’t help but scream at the pain.

“Then i’m not giving you the pendant.” Jeno said.

Jaemin can’t even think straight anymore, didn’t know that he was even breathing as his vision started to get blurry before he was dropped to the floor, Jeno and the woman hovering above him as he tried to catch his breath.

“Please trust me, i won’t break my promise.” Jeno said looked too blurry in Jaemin’s vision.

He felt his head being lifted by a pair of gentle hands, it’s the last thing he know before the darkness swallowed him whole. Again.

  
  
_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update :(
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always highly appreciated! /bows/


	9. The Demon Sword

Jeno stared at Jaemin who lied lifelessly on the floor with his head rested on Jeno’s lap, there’s blood dripping off his neck and red marks from the tight grasp, he let out his stele, draw the iratzes to where the fading mark on his arm was.

He felt like he broke his promise already.

When he teleported both him and Jaemin to one of the study room in Ma Du Shik’s house that often become the least visited room in the whole manor, he didn’t expect to faced any demon attacking them, the terrible beings were not supposed to enter the house, as long as he knew his stepfather plans before. It could only meant that the demons were prepared there because they were waiting for something, for _someone_.

“Why are you bringing a shadowhunter here?” Madre asked.

Jeno gave her a stingy eyes, not yet going to dealt with her before he can make sure that the boy would be okay. It must be a great pain, and he could’ve died from the wounds, just a little more through his veins and his heart would have stopped pumped air to his whole body.

He heard Madre laughed and didn’t heed her any attention.

There’s another claw pointing to where Jaemin’s heart at, and Jeno stared at Madre’s intolerant and dangerous face.

“There’s gonna be more shadowhunters here in a minute, if you really don’t want to be capture dead by them, i suggest you to leave this place. I’m just here to talk to my mother, just that.”

Madre laughed. “Why do you think i’m here in the first place?”

Jeno held his breath as the door to the study room opened. Showcasing the only person he knew well, stepping her foot inside the room.

It’s his mother.

“Mom,” Jeno called out to her helplessly.

“My dear son, you must come here to see me.” She said, a smile too kind, it’s different from the smile his mind remembered. Almost like...a stranger.

Jeno tried to moved, but Madre already had her claw like hand gripped his neck, making him in the same position as how Jaemin was minutes before, as she lifted him off the ground like he weight nothing, Jeno already know what she was capable of, so he didn’t really surprised when Madre dug her claw right to his throat.

“Where is the pendant, boy?” she asked, voice perilous.

Jeno coughed, but he didn’t really care about how much pain he was in right now. He just stared at his mother’s face, and let out a soft, “Mom...?”

His mother laughed instead. “Where is it, Jeno? We are all tired of you playing hide and seek here, if you could give it back to us, you can go back to your room and do your homework again, okay? I will forgive you for running away.”

Jeno squirmed away, trying to grasp the ground to where his feet hung in the empty air. “No, mom. Come on, let’s go. We need to go to the institute, you could be saved, we will find a way so you wouldn’t be hurt because of the pendant anymore, mom--”

Jeno cough as Madre tightens her grip on his neck.

His mother shook her head, looking a little sympathetic. “No, no, no. Come on, Jeno ya, where is it?”

Jeno almost cried as he was faced with the fact that this isn’t his mother he knew, it’s like, a completely different person putting and dressing up as her. And Jeno let out a grunt, facing Madre who raised an eyebrow at him.

“What...did you do to her?” he said, voice barely a whisper.

“Nothing,” Madre said, tilting her snake like head. “Now where is it?”

“I don’t know, i lost it.” he said, choked up as he tried hard to breath.

“You really want to be dead, are you?” Madre said, face unamused.

Jeno glanced at his mother, trying to find any reaction, any hint that she was still his mother; the one that always cheer for him, care for him, asking him if he hadn’t had any dinner yet, only to cooked him his favorite chicken soup whenever he asked, for anything, really. But she just stared back, lifelessly, without any emotion.

“Kill me, then.” Jeno said, eyes glassy.

Madre laughed. She glance down at where Jaemin lied, and Jeno was hit by the sudden realization that he didn’t came here alone.

“I’ll kill him first.” She said.

  


\---

 

 

 

“I’ll probably be back after dinner, but i can call you about the guy this afternoon,” Jaehyun said, stepping out of the institute door. “And call me if you need any backup, i can bring Taeil and Jungwoo with me.”

“Yes, thank you, hyung.” Mark said after Jaehyun disappeared from the wooden door.

Jaehyun is going to talk to Mark’s aunt and uncle regarding the appearance of Lee Jeno in the Lee Manor, as the shadowhunters family usually knew every members between each family, along with their history.   

Mark was waiting for the others to join him as he was already geared in his battle armor. All black, as every shadowhunter should, with his Charlemagne kept safe behind his back.

“When would Haechan be here?” Minkyung asked, emerging from the top of the stairs while tying her hair in a ponytail. She was dressed in a sleeveless leather top, matched with black comfortable legging, while rocking her pointed heels.

Honestly, Mark always wondered how she could even fight in those, but then again, Minkyung always had the perfect balance when it comes to fighting. Her technique was the most stable within the groups, different from Mark and Jaemin who rely more on their speed.

“He should be here by now, is Jisung safe? Jaemin should be back in a while.”

“Yeah, he already went back to his room and are now eating his cereal. Jaemin left?”

“He said he has some errands to do.” Mark answered honestly, looking at the clock that reads 9 AM.

Mark had asked Haechan to teleported them to Ma Du Shik’s manor so it would be faster, the young warlock should be here already, but Haechan was known to be late for a couple of minutes unless there’s really an emergency.

“Everyone ready?” Johnny asked them, coming down with his battle gear ready. When it comes to fighting, Johnny didn’t really like to use weapons unless it’s necessary, he prefered a close range battle with hand in hand combat, even when it’s with large demons, different from Jaehyun who rather fight from afar, killing and attacking with his dagger.

“We need to wait for Haechan first.” Mark told him.

“Oppa, did you shaved today?” Minkyung asked the older, looking up at him and pointing at his cleaned shaved chin.

“Yeah, why? Do i look more handsome?”

Minkyung rolled her eyes. “You look like you groomed yourself to meet the demons.”

Johnny patted her head. “Aw, it’s okay. You want me to compliment you, right? You look fire Minkyung ah, don’t worry.”

“Thanks.” Minkyung said in a sarcastic tone.

Mark was smiling at their banter. They always did that, arguing like they were both in the different spectrum, but still aligning somehow. Minkyung always told him that Johnny bring out the worst in her, always teasing her non-stop. It’s funny because when it came to a fight, the both of them always work well together, saving each other from near death experiences.

“Yo.”

Mark glanced at his side to find Lucas grinning down at him. Besides him were Renjun and Chenle, ready with their own geared clothes and weapons.

“Let’s eat something at the greenhouse again, if we live today,” Lucas said, whispering right in Mark’s ear while everyone were busy chatting about Chenle and Renjun matching weapons.

“I will live today, i have to.” Mark said with certainty.

Lucas nudge his arms a little, smiling wide. “That’s the spirit.”

They were all covering their eyes as a sudden icy blue lights lighted up the room, revealing a water like door and Haechan afterwards with his now blue hoodie and matching ripped blue jeans.

“I’m sorry i’m late, i have to arrange a birthday party for my twin hamsters tonight, i can’t believe it was actually so much work.” Haechan told them, grinning at everyone. “Okay, shall we go?”

“Let’s go.” Mark said, stepping first at the inside of the portal with everyone following behind him.

“Am i invited? I would love to come.” Mark can hear Lucas whispered to Haechan behind him.

“Sure! I think Len and Zhu furry friends would be delighted to have you, they’d love a shadowhunter dressing them up with bows and pins.”

Mark hide his smile at Lucas shocked face.

 _Cute_.

  


\---

 

 

“I’ll kill him first,”

Jeno almost saw his life flashed before him as Madre tossed him to the corner of the room, body slammed against one of the bookshelf that he was sure he broke a few bones. Jeno grunted, holding his left arms that hit the rock hard wood with other hand, quickly getting back on his feet as he saw the unconscious Jaemin with Madre’s claws against his throat, threatening.

Jeno throw his dagger at her, but the warlock didn’t even flinched, catching the weapon in her hands like it was just a toy.

He can feel his legs giving out, but he still stand on both his feet, letting out another knife hidden in his pocket before pointing it right on his neck.

“You won’t ever be able to get that damn pendant when i’m dead. If you kill him, i’ll make sure no one ever finds it, not you, not Du Shik, not even the demons of your kin.” Jeno said, gritting his teeth as he looked straight to Madre that begun to paid attention to him.

“You think we care about you? It’s in the institute, right? We won’t need your weak power anyway, we’ll get it with or without you.” Madre said as she started to dug her claws on Jaemin’s chest. The boy was beginning to stirred awake, trying hard to perceive the condition around him and started to squirm away once he noticed Madre.

_Game._

_Was it all just a game?_

_What am i even existing, then? Have my whole life really been built on lies? Have i even mattered? Have my mother ever love me?_

_It’s all just a game, was it?_

_I wasn’t even in it. I wasn’t even get to play. I was just,_

_An instrument._

“Just let me die! You can’t ever die and let the pendant be in her hands, Jeno, you promised--” It was Jaemin’s voice, it wasn’t clear and he sounded forced, choked, hurt. When Jeno saw him again, Madre already dug her claws in as drops of bloods begun to spread on Jaemin’s clothes.

And Jeno went numb, he felt power, in his blood, on his skin, even on the thickness of his fingertips. There was light, the same blinding light he can’t fully understood his whole life, the same light that always lighten up whenever he used his stele to kill. But it was stronger, more powerful, even more...deadly. Like it was made to kill.

Jeno saw his mother, edging closer to him and he didn’t care, a surge of power overturned everything as he felt his own body healed, no more broken bones, no more wounds, and Jeno stepped closer to where Madre was standing above Jaemin, he struck her with exactly his fingertips, she didn't budge, dodging his attack.

But Jeno felt stronger, so he struck another attack, the light coming out from his fingertip forming a sword like shape that pierced Madre’s right arm, blood splattered on the floor with what's left on her cripple hand. The warlock shouted, and for a second, Jeno thought he managed to at least hurt the creature, but he heard a laugh instead, blaring and maddening at the same time.

“Call Him.” Madre whispered, laughing maniacally.

Jeno looked a little confused as he prepared himself to give the warlock another attack.

What he didn’t expect was his mother suddenly appeared in front of him, eyes no longer humane, but fully black as she stepped in Jeno’s space, blurring his vision, fresh blood that looked like it just scrawned there was grazing the top of her face, nose, continue down her chin.

A sudden gate opened, different from any portal Jeno ever saw or made, not icy blue, not water or ice.

But red. Fire. It looked like a gate from hell. Burning.

He felt the ground below him collapsed, like it could swallowed him, before right in front of his eyes, walking out from the gate was nothing Jeno ever saw before. The presence of something great, something evil that made every part of his body turned weak, defeated, succumb to whoever it was as he slowly sank on the cold floor.

“Sammael,” he can hear Madre whispered, proudly. “I have done what i have to do.”

Jeno saw his mother lying lifelessly on the floor now, as if she just fainted. But no. It’s like she was gone, and Jeno felt tears on his cheeks, he reached closer to the woman he loves the most on the entire planet, his source of light inside the darkness.

“Mom,” Jeno crooned, voice hoarse, disappeared with his own cries.

He touched her face, hugging her close in his embrace. Because he can’t feel her pulse from her motionless body, he can’t feel anything, no life. Just death. “No, no, mom. _No_ ,” he screamed.

“Don’t wail, child,” Jeno heard a man voice.

He looked up, still holding his mother body close to him, and saw a creature, different from any demon he ever fought, he ever learnt.

“My sword don’t wail like that.” The demon said. “Stand.”

Jeno felt his body moved without his own command.

The demon built like a man, his eyes was all black, red skin, two strong and mighty horns on the top of his head and Jeno clicked something on his mind. The world greatest nightmare, the damned, the fallen.

It’s a greater demon.

Sammael. The General of Hell Army.

And he was calling Jeno _his_ sword.

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Renjun stood with his two feet on the ground, the outside of the manor was filled with demons. It felt like they were stumbling down the surface of hell as each and every one of them pulled out their own weapons, Renjun didn’t know about everyone else, he only manage to get a hold of Chenle as he was the youngest of the team and his parabatai.

They fought back to back, matching swords designed for them by their own parents as a present when they took an oath as parabatai, were swinging and killing the demons powerfully, protecting each other as they moved in unison. When Renjun attacked, Chenle back him up by paving a way for him, and it goes both ways as Renjun pierced his sword through every demons that tried to marched for his parabatai.

Lucas or anyone from the Beijing institute might underestimate them because of their age, but they were capable enough to protect each other. And Renjun would raise hell if anyone or anything dared to touch his parabatai.

“Fucking hell!” Shouted Lucas in mandarin, meaning that he was talking to both him and Chenle only, smashing three demons at once with his long seraph blade that were about to attacked them.

“Don’t interfere, Ge! We can handle this!” Renjun screamed at him between the riot.

“I thought you said no cursing!” Chenle screamed back.

“Fuck, i can’t curse in front of you guys. Sorry! Don’t copy me, children!” Lucas shouted, already killing another demon as he speak.

Renjun rolled his eyes. Almost said that he was eighteen already and that was enough for him to not be called a fucking kid.

Annoying Wong Yukhei.

What interesting to him was watching Haechan, the young warlock who was willingly used his magic to help the group of shadowhunters. It was amazing because every warlock he's ever met was always materialistic, always asking for a price, but maybe that was in China, and there weren't many that Renjun have met. Haechan magic was blue, powerful, deadly and strong as he made every demon turned to dust.

The Seoul institute Shadowhunters seemed like they were more capable than anyone. Especially Mark. The head of the Institute role really fitted him now. Not just good at leadership, he was a strong and a strategical soldier. He actually told them all before entering the gate to have their weapons ready even if they don’t really came there on the intentions to fought immediately. If he didn’t do that, they would be too overwhelmed by the amounts of demons welcoming them now.

Mark himself was fighting demon amongst demon, didn’t look like he break a sweat at all as he steadily but surely aimed for each strike to kill. What amazing is that he did it all neatly, like he knew which points of the demon shape to pushed so it could be dissolved faster, Renjun definitely will ask him about his technique later when they finished with the problems here.

The oldest, Johnny, was what Renjun would call brutal. He didn’t fought with anything but a dagger, even using his bare hands only to strangle each demons he faced, or sometimes helped Minkyung who looked like she didn’t need any help at all.

Renjun learnt a lot from everyone. With Lucas, for example, he was always so good at keeping his stamina. Never seemed to get weakened even in the longest period of fighting, keep on attacking like he was made of steel. Renjun was sure if Lucas wanted to, he can screamed throughout a fight and he won’t even lose an ounce of his strength.

“Johnny hyung! I’m coming inside!” Mark shouted.

Renjun looked around and found that they were left with about twenty or something demons. Renjun knew instantly why Mark wanted to came inside, whatever this is that made them face this much demons, must definitely had an idea to kept them from entering inside.

Johnny shouted back an okay while fighting another demon, Minkyung by his side.

Renjun saw Lucas shook his head. “I gotta help him,” he said, and then turned to look at Renjun and Chenle. “Will you guys be okay?”

“Yeah. We’ll catch up.” Chenle said.

Renjun just gave him a nod, too focused on handling the demon that ran to him.

Lucas ran to where Mark went, killing every demon on his way while he was at it.

They heard something, very faint, but still very much there, and then the building shook, almost collapsing but Mark didn’t even flinched as he marched inside, followed by Lucas behind him, hurriedly running with his long legs.

Renjun glanced at Chenle who gave him a small smile amongst the demons they fought. He got to focused, they will made it out alive today. All of them.  
  
  
  
_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I'm truly sorry about the long period where i haven't update for this series TT  
> -There will be another update today, because i'm currently writing it too hehe  
> -It's finally coming to an end guys, i'm so excited for the next updates bcs it will be extra dramatic haha
> 
> Thank you for reading. But once again, i'm truly sorry about the long update :'(  
> comments and kudos are always highly appreciated! /bows/


	10. All Heaven Break Loose

Jaemin saw Jeno stood beside the demon. Sammael.

He felt his body shivered, looking at the greater demon, he would have faint again if he didn’t desperately commanded himself to stay alerted, he scooted faraway from the scene, noticing that Madre--the warlock--was focusing more on Jeno and the demon instead of him, probably leaving him to die already. He pull his stele out, marking an iratze on his skin, slowly felt his wounds getting better.

He needed to keep a lookout now, thinking it’s better for him to just silently watch now how the situation will played out, since none of the attention were on him now, but on Jeno instead.

Jeno, who just wailed on the floor, hugging his mother lifeless body that looked closely familiar inside his head, planted in his memories as he was reminded by the same scene, only he was the one in Jeno’s position. So that’s maybe why he shed tears on his own when he saw Jeno cried, screaming for his mom to wake, but to no avail, as his mother lie motionlessly in his embrace.

He wanted to calmed him, hug him there and tell him that everything will be alright again, but the demon just right beside the later in a matter of second. Jaemin wasn’t stupid enough to march and fought a greater demon, moreover Sammael, Lilith former partner. The one that raised hell on earth, that was believed to already been vanished by Archangel Michael hundred of years ago. Who started the Incursion, where and why Raziel first created shadowhunter.

“I’m not your fucking sword, you damned bastard,” He heard Jeno grunted, facing the demon that was twice as large, three times bigger, and a million times stronger than him like he has no fear. “So shut the fuck up before i kicked you back to the pits of hell.”

Jaemin jaw dropped. 

What the hell? Why did he said that to a greater demon, is he stupid?!

“What a mouthful.” The demon said simply. His voice a whisper into the void.

Jaemin confusion changed into fear as he saw the demon simply flicked between his sharp fingers, and Jeno eyes went all black. Like there was nothing human in them anymore, no warmth, no more him.

“You will kill the Angel Michael, you whose blood runs His blood, more heavenly than the heavenly fire. To us demon deadly, to Him lethal. You will avenge me, kill Him as you should, be my sword and left Him with nothing but shreds.” The demon commanded.

Jaemin gritted his teeth. 

What he gathered from this is that Madre and Jeno mother, possibly Ma Du Shik too, were working together to made Jeno the sword of Sammael, for him to kill Archangel Michael. Is that even possible? 

Was Jeno power that great he can even kill an Archangel? 

Jaemin saw Jeno nodded, like he was bewitched by what the demon told him.

Before Jaemin could do anything anymore, the ground around them shook one more time, but this time he felt a greater fear, more frightening than Sammael when he first entered through the red and burning gate.

For the first time in his life, Jaemin saw a being so great, mighty, holy, and everything his limited mind can’t ever fathom. The Archangel Michael stood, hair long and blonde, body suited in a glorious armor, he was holding a sword, and what Jaemin can perceived and guess, most possibly the infamous Glorious, sword that was used by Simon Lewis to kill and separated Jace Herondale and Sebastian Morgenstern. That in the sword itself was fused with the Heavenly Fire, sword that was so powerful when it struck a being, it can banished the evil out of it, and if it’s filled with more evil than good, then it will also burns the life out of it.

Jaemin gaped, not believing what he just witnessed. Michael, an angel, stumbling down heaven door with all His gloriousness, but he can feel His anger, can feel the atmosphere turned grimm, as He all but glance at Sammael.

“How dare you summoned me, Sammael. You, who should never grazed the soil of earth.” Michael said, tone steady but Jaemin left with nothing but fear to it. 

Sammael didn’t do or say anything, even when Michael walked closer to him with his sword ready.

Jaemin have read what Michael was capable of. He was the strongest amongst God Angels, He was the Heaven commander, had hunted and killed Sammael hundred of years ago Himself.

But before Michael could lurched at Sammael, Jeno stood in between them. Jaemin was sure if he wasn’t bore with whatever power Sammael bestowed upon him, he will definitely be the one that turned to shreds by the Angel.

“You are a nephilim, but you bear my blood.” Michael said, investigating him closely.

Jeno didn’t say anything, eyes still black, but his power were forming a sword, coming from his fingertips as he held it readily to marched at Michael. Once he did, Michael didn’t do anything, but Jeno’s sword burned His skin and left nothing but smoke to the Angel mighty body.

Sammael laughed.

Jaemin panicked.

  
  


\---

  
  
  


 

“What are you doing here? You should help them!” Mark shouted once he spotted Lucas behind him, closing the door when they arrived inside the manor. The big and wide halls of an elegant and extravagant interior full of gold in it astonished Mark, but this wasn’t the time to be amazed by an interior.

“You need help too,” Lucas said, carding his messy hair to the back.

Mark shook his head, about to say that he didn’t need any but Lucas cut him off. Looking down to Mark with an expression Mark never seen before from him. Like he was annoyed and tired. 

“Don’t say you don’t need help, Mark. Shadowhunters work in a team, it’s my job to not let you walk in alone to the enemy place. You might think you are capable, and i do think you are.  _ Hell _ , i think you can even kill me with your bare hands. But we faced more danger than we planned before so far, and you got to admit that. None of this are within our expectation, so just let me.”

Mark was quite, feeling small suddenly. 

He awkwardly pulled on his  Charlemagne. “Fine then. We can protect each other.”

He saw Lucas satisfied little smile, and his heart swell.

“Well, well, well, look who do we have here,” said a voice in front of them. “If it’s not the greatest creation of the Angel, shadowhunters. Welcome to my house, although i didn’t remember ever invite you guys to one of my parties.”

Mark turned around to face the man he’s been investigating quietly these past few days. Ma Du Shik was everything Mark imagined, cocky and arrogant.

“We came in the stead of the Clave--”

“Ah, yes. You and your so called Clave,” Ma Du Shik said mockingly. “Always pretending to be a cop and justify others, killing and killing, you all are nothing but a murderers.”

Mark let out a loud breathe. He had enough. 

Mark lurched a dagger to Ma Du Shik, aiming for the wall behind him so he can at least terrifies the mundane, but a shadow flashed before him, almost scratching his face if it wasn’t for Lucas who dodge it, sending the shadow away, but they both didn’t see who it was, or even what it was. All they know was that the thing was fast.

They heard Ma Du Shik laughed. “Exciting, isn’t it? You can’t see it enough to kill it. This, my precious new friend, is my gift to you.”

Mark bites his lip as he saw Ma Du Shik disappeared from their sight. 

He saw Lucas groaned, the left side of his cheek bleeds deep.

“You okay?” Mark asked, concerned.

“Yeah,” Lucas answered, erasing the drop of blood from his face. “What is this thing?”

Mark had a clue, but it won’t be nice.

“It’s a fae,” he told him, eyes scanned the room. “Keep an eye out, Lucas.”

Lucas nodded, cursing. 

They tried to be alerted as best as they could, deciding to fight alongside each other, keeping each other safe, as the unknown creature continue to attacked them, multiplying from time to time, sharp blades that torn skins, cutting deep through their deepest of flesh.

  
  


 

\---

 

  
  


“Jeno, no!” Jaemin shouted, switching the attention on the heated situation to him as he ran and came out from his hiding. 

_ Goddamnit, no, you idiot! _

He was frustrated when Jeno fought the Angel, piercing His heavenly skin without even so much as trying, like it just so easy for him to do so while Sammael watched with a victorious smile behind him. Like he was truly his sword, like Jeno was just his instrument. 

He saw Jeno looking at him curiously, but there was nothing in his stare. Like he didn’t know Jaemin at all, like he didn’t just made him a promise before. And it pissed him off. That a demon like Sammael could make Jeno like this.

“Where do you think you are going, boy?” Madre said before he can get close to Jeno, who then again, didn’t heed him any attention as he began to fight the Angel again.

Jaemin let out his bow and arrow, without so much thought shooting the now one hand warlock. She was strong, able to dodge his attack a few times, but when Jaemin finally let his arrow flew and flew again without rest, one of them finally falls on her left chest where the heart was supposed to be, earning a groaned from the warlock as she succumbed on to the ground.

Jaemin didn’t got the time to celebrate as he ran forward to stop Jeno. He didn’t care, that boy made him a promise before, and now he just easily tried to kill the angel, just like that? No fucking way.

Partly it was because of his duty, yes. He was and still is the Angel soldier, it’s his mandate to stopped the scene before him. But it’s a thousand  _ yes _ that he was pissed because how could Jeno just lose that easily to that demon spell? Just minutes before he was cursing the being like there’s no tomorrow.

One step forward, another ten thousands steps backwards. Jaemin felt his skin burned, as Sammael stood in front of him, expression wrathful as Jaemin fell to the ground. Felt like he was already in hell, body burned as he screamed.

But then he felt something that lighten him up, he felt it around his fingertips. Something small in psychique but can feel the great power to it, something unknown to his body. When he looked down to his own hand, there laid a sword.

No longer on the Angel hand, Glorious was now on his.

  
  


 

\---

  
  


 

“I’m calling Jaehyun,” Johnny told Minkyung.

The long haired girl chopped off a demon head with her blade. Breathing heavily with her ponytail came loose, probably annoyed, she untied it all at once, letting her hair down and tossing the hair tie to the ground before marching for another demon.

“What?!” She asked, a little louder between the clashed of swords around them.

“I’m calling Jaehyun!” Johnny repeated, hands moved fast to captured every demon that came his way. He had learnt this little technique on facing the small, brainless demon like this. Same with people, if you put a pressure high enough at one point, then death. For the demon, it was their heads, just a little lower between the nape and shoulder, snapped it in half and then the demon will dissolved or sometimes just leaving disgusting bloods.

“No! Just tell him to come to the institute, i’m afraid Jisung is still alone if Nana hasn’t come back yet. I’m not having a nice feeling about all of this.”

Johnny nodded, pulling out his phone and dagger, one for texting Jaehyun and the other was to protect him from the demon that tried to attacked him. He tried to do it fast, but unfortunately not fast enough because he got five demons surrounding him at once.

After he was done, Johnny put back his phone to his pocket, thankfully Minkyung was already there, helping him to kill about two demons while Johnny finished the rest. They didn’t saw one more marching behind Minkyung, but thankfully, Johnny pulled her in time so he was the one that got attacked instead.

Johnny screamed, back got torn as the demon managed to dug it’s fingernails on his flesh.

Minkyung moved fast, throwing her blade at the demon as Johnny wailed in pain. 

“Damn it,” he whispered, letting out his stele to quickly draw an iratze.

“Oppa, are you okay?” Minkyung asked, giving him more time so Johnny can treated his wounds.

“Yeah,” he said. “Why are they never seem to decrease? Did they keep on multiplying?”

“I know a way,” Haechan suddenly said, appearing with his blue magic. 

“How?” Johnny asked breathlessly, trying to get up and fight again.

“I believe this is a work of one warlock, so if we can get them, this will probably all end.”

“Well, can you do it? Tracked them, i mean.”

“That’s the thing, i feel his energy is very far from here.”

A sudden realization hit him. “Is it Elias?”

Haechan didn’t answered for a second. “I swear me and my father didn’t know about this, we were about to sent him back to New York tomorrow, and he behaved very nicely in front of him, you know how soft he can get.”

Johnny groaned. “Well, i guess we just have to keep going.”

“Uhm, guys? I saw a man trying to get out from here.” 

Johnny, Haechan and Minkyung turned to look at Chenle, his parabatai was just there beside him, fighting focusedly.

“Should i catch him?” Chenle asked hesitantly.

Without even much time, Renjun was the one who marched towards the man, possibly Ma Du Shik. Chenle was about to go to him too, but he was held back as another demon attacked him. Their team started to fight again.

Johnny saw Haechan with his blue magic, continuously glanced back at Renjun as if trying to protect him if he ever gets in trouble, he saw Minkyung and Chenle with their blades, and Johnny wasn’t so different, fighting even if his back was burning too.

  
  


 

\---

 

  
  


Mark heard Lucas let out another groan, this time, his wrist got slashed with something sharp, something that moved very fast and they can’t see them at all. 

Mark himself had many cuts on his skin, but the deepest one was probably on his left arm where even the thickness of his jacket got torn wide, he felt blood dripping from there, but he didn’t even wavered, keeping all his senses alive. 

So far, they didn’t managed to catch even one of this fae, and it frustrate Mark beyond relief that he can’t even think of something while Lucas and him just kept on getting hurt. Mark glance across the room, forcing his brain to think about a way.

Mark glanced to where Lucas’ bleeding wrist at, and then clicking something on his brain. He then nudge the later arm, asking for his attention.

“What is it?” Lucas asked, eyes still alerted as he tried his best to dodge every attack.

“I have a plan, but i need your help.”

“By the angels, finally!” Lucas shouted in victory, Mark almost laugh at him if only he wasn’t in the situation where they need to fought these many unknown creature.

“I’m gonna run there,” Mark said, pointing to the upper floor where there was a big fountain and an angel statue, purely covered in gold colour. “Back me up. When i started to draw a rune and give you signal, you blow me up with your gun.”

“WHAT?”

Mark got startled by the later loud voice, he even think the creatures that attacked them also did, judging from the sudden stop of their raid.

“Sorry, i mean, the statue, blow it up with your gun at once, but you can’t miss.” Mark said hurriedly, as he felt another cut to his cheek. “Right after you did, there’ll be a bigger explosion, and i want you to get out from here fast.”

Lucas frowned. “No way.”

Mark let out a groan. “I’ll be fine, i’ve done this before, but i need you to get out out from here or else you can get hurt too, please, Lucas.” Mark said, begging the later with his eyes.

Lucas shook his head. “No fucking way, i’ll do it, you stay here and get out soon. What rune should i draw? Where--ouch,” he stopped when another fae cut a wound on his forehead, looking more pissed, “Just let me do it.”

“No, Lucas, just--”

Lucas held Mark’s hand, the one that didn’t hold his sword, looking straight into his eyes while still blocking off every attack coming their way. “No.” 

Mark sighed, he stare at the later eyes for a few seconds, can’t even think of anything before he pulled on Lucas’ jacket collar so forcefully to not waste any time, without so much hesitation smashed his lips to the taller guy. 

Mark felt a cut to his back, he didn’t want to feel anything else now, but just the guy in front of him. The one that was so awfully and tenderly stubborn, so annoying, and too loud, different from anyone Mark ever met before. So different that just by hearing his voice makes his heart race, looking at him makes every part of his body left with a strange feeling.

When he felt the later finally responding to his touch and no longer startled, Mark pushed him, separating their intertwined lips, breathing heavily. “I want to continue this,” he said breathlessly. “I promise i made it out alive, just please do what i say, i’ll be fine.”

Mark saw a blushed creeped up on Lucas’ cheek as he slowly nodded, looking defeated. “That is cheating.”

Mark let out a small laugh. “Back me up, please.”

Lucas shook his head, but he let out his gun anyway. 

He tried to use it before, but gave up when it was no use against those faceless creatures, keeping it safe on his body instead. He glanced at Mark, giving him a faint smirk. “I’ll fight the Angel of Death himself if he takes you before you can return and kiss me again.”

Mark gave him a smile, turning his back and ran as fast as he could to the statue, letting out his stele in the process. 

The plan will work out like he did once when he practice with Haechan. The room is big enough, the faes could get out and harm their friends if they ever get out from here, the choices was pretty clear that he needed to blow the room up, so they can get out too. 

He had this joined practice with Haechan about two years ago where he fought the young warlock who constantly throw his painful magic at him, seeking for a way out, Mark’s brain work to find him a solution, and it all laid in one rune; the voyance rune. The usual first rune that got marked on a shadowhunter skin for their ceremony when they were still a child, it was a rune for the ability to see past the shadow world, allowed them to be a part of it. But Mark discovered something else while he practice with Haechan the other day, that the rune itself, while not being mark on a shadowhunter, but on an inanimate object, could blast in something that will hurt Haechan, but not him. He saw Haechan lying on the floor in pain while he draw the rune on the cabinet thinking that it will just gave him more time, but hurt Haechan enough to stop his magic.

But he needed something stronger, so after he draw the voyance rune, he will need to draw an explosion rune on the statue too, Lucas will triggered it to create a better explosion and the faes would not only wailed in pain, but vanished.

Mark will need to have a talk with the Seelie Queen, the queen of faeries, about why on earth her kin would get involved in this at all.

Mark hide behind the fountain of the statue, drawing the voyance rune on the back of it and sure enough, one by one, the faes began to showed up, their cries blaring across the room like they were mourning. At once glance, Mark thought they were as little as a bug, but no, they are almost the size of a four year old toddler, but without even an ounce of looking humane. 

Mark then ran to the front of the statue, drawing the explosive rune and signaling Lucas to shoot. 

Mark moved fast, fast enough so he can draw the elemental shield rune on his arm to protect him from the explosion.

He prayed Lucas can made it out in time, or everything will be just in vain.

  
  


_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -i was about to post it last night, but ao3 was down haha  
> -enjoy this little chapter before we go down to the final show, which is nomin in distressed  
> -update will be on sunday if you live in ina time, because i can't wait to know what will happen too!
> 
> Thank you for reading as always! Comments and kudos are highly appreciated! /bows/


End file.
